Dentro de tu corazon
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Sherlock es un omega que tiene que abrirse paso en el mundo, John es un alfa, cuando todos te señalan por no ser "normal", es cuando necesitas todo el apoyo de alguien igual a ti. Johnlock. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomandolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Adevertencias: Es el primer Omegaverse que hago, y resulto tener menos omegaverse de lo normal. Ese era el plan. Espero que funcione y les agrade.

 **Bullet with butterfly wings**

En verdad estaba contento de tener su propio auto. Podría viajar de la casa a su escuela sin depender de su madre, adoraba a esa mujer pero ya tenía la suficiente edad como para valerse por sí mismo. Y ser el único de la universidad que fuera llevado por su madre, no era lo suficientemente bueno para la imagen que trataba de proyectar.

Manejaba a la fiesta a la cual Greg Lestrade le había invitado. Esperaba no verse demasiado formal, por recomendación de su madre usaba un atuendo basado en mezclilla y camisas a cuadros. Cómodo pero elegante, palabras textuales de su progenitora.

Quería llevar algo a la fiesta, pero era la primera que asistía en su vida, por lo que no sabía si la comida chatarra combinaba con muchachos de veinte para arriba. Tampoco quería instarlos a beber, llevando una botella, si no estaba en los planes de nadie.

Disminuyó la velocidad tratando de identificar la casa que le habían descrito. O ver el número, no siempre visible en la puerta. Vio un grupo de chicos, jugando rudamente entre ellos; molestando al que parecía más joven, John pensó que si iban al mismo lugar podría seguirlos. De pronto cambiaron de dirección, metiéndose en un callejón, el rubio sacudió la cabeza pensando que tal vez se drogarían o algo parecido.

Paso lentamente junto al callejón, dio un ligero vistazo, no quería ser cómplice de nada. Pero si algo caracterizaba a John H. Watson era que ayudaría a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Y ese muchacho lo necesitaba. Estaba peleando contra los seis chicos que lo acompañaban, se estaba defendiendo bastante bien, pero el número de chicos era una clara desventaja.

John aparco violentamente y salió del auto, olvidando su continuo dolor de piernas, que medía 1.65 y que probablemente no haría un cambio significativo.

Golpeo al chico que había inmovilizado de los brazos al otro, haciendo que lo soltara.

-¿Qué demonios?

No dejo que ninguno hablara, el chico atacado, se zafo de otro que le retenía de la cintura. John no tenía la altura adecuada pero si la técnica, que le permitiría abrirle un hueco para que el otro escapara.

-Oye, chico. Vete- ordeno, mientras le daba un gancho a un grandulón, sin embargo no recibió la respuesta que esperaba, el chico, mucho más alto que los otros y con el cabello rizado, lo miro un momento antes de lanzar una botella a su dirección. El rubio se agacho, reprochándose mentalmente que no debía meterse donde no lo llamaban. Junto con la botella cayo un peso muerto detrás de él. El muchacho le había salvado del grandulón al que le había hecho el gancho.

En algún lugar alguien grito, "Policía" provocando que todos salieran corriendo. Incluidos John y el chico de cabellos rizados. El rubio corrió a su auto, con el moreno pisándole los talones, se subió en él y abrió la puerta para que su acompañante subiera, se pusieron en marcha.

La adrenalina del momento, hacía que el corazón de John fuera a mil por hora. Respiraba agitadamente. Condujo un rato alejándose del punto de enfrentamiento, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Por momentos le echaba miradas a su acompañante, que también trataba de regular su respiración. Esbozaron una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, después empezaron a reír.

-Tienes buena técnica, John Watson.- comento el otro cuando pararon de reír, el rubio se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre, creía reconocerlo pero no estaba seguro.- Llevas bastante practicando, te felicito por los resultados obtenidos.

John bajo sin hacer comentario alguno. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejando salir al chico. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo de la entrada. Ninguno pronuncio palabra. El moreno parecía confiar en su acompañante, ya que no hizo preguntas.

Quien salió a recibirlos fue la madre de John, quien por poco le da un ataque de histeria al ver a su hijo y a su amigo, revolcados, golpeados pero sonrientes.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Dónde se metieron ustedes dos?

-Bueno, es una larga historia, ¿Podríamos contarte en la cocina mientras nos ponemos algo de hielo?- Los chicos siguieron a la mujer, se sentaron junto a la barra, mientras que le contaban los sucesos.

-¿Así que te metiste en una pelea para salvar al chico? ¿A un chico no conoces?- John asintió con un trozo de hielo en los labios y otro en el ojo- Ese es mi hijo- comento con una sonrisa, chocando puños con el muchacho- Bueno, no te conocía, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Holmes- contesto analizando el extraño comportamiento de la mujer- Sherlock Holmes. Su hijo y yo vamos a la misma escuela, compartimos clases de química, física y algebra- la mujer miro ceñuda a su hijo, quien miraba interrogante al moreno.

-Si compartiéramos esas clases te habría visto, llevamos tres meses en la escuela- replico en su defensa

-No asisto mucho, los profesores son un montón de imbéciles…

-Sherlock- regaño el rubio, mientras dirigía una mirada a su madre. Quien negaba con la cabeza suavemente.

-Bien, ya que no asistieron a su fiesta, ¿Quieren pizza?

Sherlock miraba la comida con ligero disgusto. No solía comer mucho y el aspecto de esa masa cubierta de grasa no le atraía mucho. Pero al rubio parecía gustarle demasiado, llevaba ya 8 rebanadas. Suspiro y tomo un pedazo, dándole un ligero mordisco. No estaba tan mal, podría terminarse ese pedazo.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no vas a clases?- pregunto el rubio entre una mordida y otra, a Sherlock que estaba cayéndole bien el rubio, le empezó a fastidiar su intento de charla.

-En verdad son un montón de idiotas, la clase de Rickman sobre componentes químicos, era una total farsa…

-Sí, ya decía que no era el único que lo había notado, cuando empezó a divagar sobre la piedra filosofal y los alquimistas… Bueno, pero la mayoría lo soporta porque es una materia que deben aprobar para seguir con el curso, ¿Sabias?

-Puedo llegar a los exámenes y pasarlos sin asistir a sus ridículas clases, me distraen de lo verdaderamente importante

-¿Qué es…?- pregunto, instándolo a que continuara.

-Estoy llevando a cabo una investigación de la coagulación de la saliva en ciertas temperaturas, de eso depende la inocencia de un hombre- contesto el moreno con tres cuartos de su rebanada en la mano

-¿Estas probando la inocencia de alguien? ¿Trabajas con la policía?- la mirada escrutadora del rubio le agradaba- Eres demasiado joven para ello, además no trabajan con aficionados. ¿Agente encubierto?

-Casi, pero no. Ya que no tomaste en cuenta ningún dato importante. Pero tienes razón en algo. La policía no trabaja con aficionados

-¿Entonces…?

-John Watson, sufres de distrofia muscular en ambas piernas, te han tratado desde pequeño por eso es que usas el bastón y no silla de ruedas, las marcas en la alfombra indican que hasta hace poco tenías una máquina de ejercicio pero la movieron de habitación para no ponerte en evidencia cuando trajeras a algún amigo aquí, tienes la intención de ser médico, por las enciclopedias que tienes en el librero, pero también quieres tener una condición lo suficientemente estable para convertirte en militar, quieres romper con el esquema de ser un invalido, por eso sigues con los ejercicios. Tiendes a perder el control de tus piernas en momentos de presión, por eso tu auto esta modificado para poder ser utilizado sin los pedales.

-Impresionante- contesto el rubio ante tal flujo de información correcta sobre su persona.

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro, es fantástico ese don tuyo.

-Vaya… no es lo que suelen decirme- el rubio le interrogo con la mirada- Suelen gritarme " _vete a la mierda_ "- ambos soltaron una carcajada. En ese momento la señora Watson entro a la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir, Sherlock, querido, ¿Te quedaras a dormir? Avisare a tus padres si quieres

-No señora Watson, tengo otras cosas que hacer y me he retrasado con ellas. Gracias por la comida y el hielo. Buenas noches- dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie, ya que estaban comiendo en el piso

-Te acompaño a la salida- comento la mujer- por cierto no me digas señora Watson, suena muy formal, solo llámame Eileen.- dijo con una sonrisa, a la que el joven no respondió- Espero vuelvas pronto- Sherlock dio un corto asentimiento y dio la vuelta para irse- Espera, te he llamado un taxi, es tarde, no te preocupes por el dinero, ya lo he pagado. No me perdonaría si te pasara algo de regreso a tu casa, mira ahí viene. Hasta luego, Sherlock.- el chico se subió al auto, sin mirar atrás.

-Ese chico es un poco raro, ¿No crees, John?- comento Eileen cuando regreso al cuarto de su hijo, este sonrió sin decir nada- Bueno, levanta este desastre, no te duermas muy tarde. Buenas noches hijo, si no estás muy cansado, puedes saludar a tu padre cuando regrese.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, John saludo a Sherlock, quien apenas hizo un asentimiento para demostrar que le había escuchado. Greg, Molly, Irene y Philip se le quedaron viendo como si estuvieran ante un acontecimiento paranormal. Cuando llego ante ellos aún tenían muecas de asombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba asiento, sobándose distraídamente la rodilla

-¿Le has hablado a Holmes?- pregunto Philip con impertinencia, los demás le dirigieron miradas acusadoras, Molly le dio un codazo por el volumen de voz inadecuado

-Sí, ¿Está prohibido o algo así?- todos negaron con la cabeza pendientes de las reacciones de John pero también de las del moreno

-Nadie se atreve a hablar con él, es capaz de calumniarte frente a todos los de aquí. De algún modo dice las cosas como si fueran ciertas, tiene la habilidad de conocer tus secretos.- confeso Lestrade y en un tono aún más bajo dijo- Me entere que se metió con Grant, le dijo frente a su novia que le estaba engañando con Sally, una de las porristas. No me extrañaría si lo muelen a golpes. Ese tipo no tiene instinto de supervivencia.

Ahora quedaba claro para John porque lo habían atacado la noche anterior. Podrían haberlo matado, sabía que Grant era el capitán del equipo de rugby, solo que no lo conocía, ni tampoco su olor.

-John, las heridas de tu cara son la razón por la cual no fuiste a la fiesta ayer, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Molly con su tímida voz.

-Algo así. Lamento no haber asistido, ni tampoco avisado. Se me presento algo de pronto que no pude posponer- comento, sin hacer alusión de lo que realmente había pasado. No quería poner en evidencia nada.- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si asisten muchos omegas a esta escuela?

Lo miraron escandalizados, sabía que era un tema tabú, pero por eso lo había preguntado en voz baja y solo a ellos. Nadie se atrevió a responderle, no de inmediato.

-John, eso no se menciona aquí- contesto Molly, nerviosa- No asisten omegas a esta escuela, solo imagínate el revuelo que causaría eso. Que ningún alfa de oiga decir eso, ya sabes cómo son…

-¿Cómo son los alfas?- pregunto un chico que acababa de entrar, estaba furioso, pero trataba de tener una voz dulce, tanto que daba miedo- ¡El profesor Thomson me informo que no vendrá hoy, tienen auto estudio por dos horas! ¡Despejen este salón! ¡Ahora!- la mayor parte de los chicos salieron corriendo mucho antes de que lo hubiese ordenado.

John noto que el tipo era el mismo que había atacado a Sherlock el día anterior, el olor de sus compinches le hizo voltear a ver que estaban rodeando al susodicho, quien se mostraba tremendamente aburrido, el rubio distinguió cierta preocupación en su rostro. También que el tal Grant- no podía ser nadie más- tenía a Molly sujeta por el hombro. Ni él ni Greg se movieron de su lugar pero Philip Anderson se llevó a Irene de la mano, tratando de no correr.

-Vaya, vaya. Se han quedado cuatro, muchos más de los que estamos acostumbrados, ¿Verdad, chicos?- los mastodontes empezaron a reír.- Bien muchachita, no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Cómo son los alfas?

-Deja que responda por ella- dijo John levantándose de su asiento, recargándose ligeramente del respaldo, seguía teniendo el dolor de la rodilla- No puedes preguntarle a una Beta algo así.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- en ese momento lo reconoció- Tu eres el que rescato a nuestra bella damisela ayer. Que suerte tengo hoy. Mi horóscopo ha acertado

-En el horóscopo no hay más que puras patrañas…- alcanzo a decir Sherlock antes de que le taparan la boca.

-Bueno muchachito, resulta que tu si conoces de alfas. ¿Tu padre te enseño que debías ser sumiso ante nosotros?- John apretó la mandíbula- Creo que no, le hizo falta una lección. Necesitaba enseñarte a ser sumiso como tu mami…- un golpe que no vio venir le acertó justo en la mejilla, el grandulón trastabillo y cayo sentado. John sostenía su bastón, listo para volver a utilizarlo.

-No, claro que no me enseño eso- su andar no vacilo, dirigiéndose con el arma en las manos- Me enseño a como no utilizar mi condición contra los demás. Como no mostrar mi superioridad alfa.- los grandulones que tenían a Sherlock se encogieron ante la mirada que el rubio les dirigió, reconociendo su supremacía- Ustedes, salgan. Si los vuelvo a ver cerca de _este_ \- dijo señalando a Grant que aún estaba en el suelo - no les tendré compasión- los tipos salieron más rápido que lo que un huracán se lleva una casa.

En verdad John trataba de controlarse, si no lo hacía podría tratar de luchar para conservar su posición. Grant era también un alfa, de alto rango, pero no podía competir con el rubio; sin embargo también era conocido por sus trampas.

-No haría eso en tu situación- dijo Sherlock acercándose- si golpeas su pierna para hacerlo caer, te romperá el cuello con el bastón, ya lo sentiste. No está hecho de madera. Un golpe a la tráquea y bueno, te reencontraras con tu padre.

-Fuera. No te vuelvas a meter con mis amigos. No te quiero ver cerca- el chico se levantó, sin poder recoger su orgullo que estaba esparcido por el piso del salón, estaba a punto de salir cuando John exclamo- Ahora sabes cómo es un verdadero alfa- la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Y todos pudieron respirar tranquilos. La exhalación al unísono fue muy audible. Molly comenzó a reír histéricamente, convirtiéndose en llanto, había soportado todo bastante bien.

-John, eres un alfa…- exclamo Lestrade, se sintió inútil durante todo el intercambio pero no podía hacer nada, él era solo un beta, como los demás en el grupo de amigos del rubio. Por ello no podían distinguir entre unos y otros, su sentido del olfato y oído era normal, sin embargo los betas tendían a reunirse en grupos numerosos. El chico asintió con la cabeza, aun con la respiración agitada. Nunca se había visto en la necesidad de imponerse ante otros, siempre controlaba sus instintos, aun cuando su bestia interior quería salir al escuchar la reprimenda de algún superior.

-Gracias…- exclamo Molly con apenas un hilo de voz- No sé qué habría pasado de no ser por ti

-No me agradezcas, fui yo quien te puso en esa situación, al hacerte esa pregunta. Perdóname Molly- ella sacudió la cabeza

-Perdóname tú. A todos, por creer que… bueno, que por tu bastón no podrías ser un alfa.

-Eso no es de importancia, es mejor cuando todos me creen un beta. No hay presiones ni falsas amistades. Lo lamento, al parecer en algún momento pude ponerlos en peligro.

-Bueno, espero que acaben con su sentimentalismo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Sherlock- El decano Evans no tarda en pasar y si nos encuentra aquí, nos castigara o algo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento. Recogieron sus cosas, salieron como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no había nadie en el pasillo que necesitara ser convencido. John se recargaba más de lo normal en el bastón, el moreno se dio cuenta de que le sería difícil llegar a su auto.

-John, creo que olvide mi abrigo en tu casa. ¿Puedo ir por el?- los chicos que iban junto al rubio se voltearon sorprendidos, pero recompusieron el gesto y se despidieron con la mano, con rumbo a la cafetería, necesitaban un café bien cargado.- Al parecer no contaste nada de nuestra pequeña aventura ayer…

-Claro que no. No quería ponerte en evidencia, al parecer no hizo falta, la evidencia vino a ti…- estaba tambaleándose, Sherlock lo asió por el brazo- Gracias… por advertirme de lo que trataba de hacer Grant

-Si te hubiese golpeado, no estaríamos aquí.- Salieron por la puerta principal, se subieron al auto, con el moreno al volante. Condujo en silencio, John estaba completamente dormido. Debía admitir al menos en su interior que ese despliegue de poder le había asombrado lo indecible. Sabía que era un alfa, pero no que tenía ese rango. Pero era inestable, dejar salir todo eso, le había causado una desestabilidad y consumido sus fuerzas. Tampoco su condición ayudaba mucho.

Otra vez fue la señora Watson quien les abrió la puerta, el moreno cargaba con el peso del rubio, nada fácil, pero se las había arreglado para tocar el timbre.

-¿Qué…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque le chico avanzo sin dejar tiempo a nada, agradecía con toda su alma que el cuarto del rubio estuviese en la planta baja. Lo deposito en la cama, suspiro antes de enfrentarse con la mujer, que le miraba con una ceja alzada. Parecía a punto de abofetearlo.

Le conto lo sucedido, omitiendo ciertos detalles como la provocación de Grant y esas cosas, no quería liderar con una mujer histérica. Pero la encontró apacible, como si hubiese estado a la espera de ese acontecimiento. Estaban sentados en la cocina, el moreno tenía un vaso de agua frente a si, uno que no tocaría. No era día de beber agua. El comportamiento de la mujer seguía siendo bastante raro, tal vez porque John no era…

-¿Por qué lo has traído, Sherlock?- pregunto la mujer en un tono cansado, arrancándolo súbitamente de sus pensamientos- No era tu responsabilidad. Dudo que lo hagas por la cuestión de ayer.

-Su hijo, me intriga bastante. Sale de lo convencional, no actúa bajo ningún tipo de patrón. Es digno de investigación. Me considero un detective consultor- el trabajo es invención mía, por supuesto-, trabajo con la policía cuando no pueden resolver un caso, que es casi siempre, su hijo puede serme de ayuda.

-¿Por qué dejaría a mi hijo hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo?

-Su hijo necesita esto. Adrenalina. Siempre que está concentrado, pierde el temblor de su pierna derecha. Además de que el ejercicio es bueno para él, en esa máquina solo ejercita unos cuantos músculos, pero el trabajo de campo es algo donde agilizara también la mente. Le aclarara el panorama de la carrera de médico militar

-¿Para que cada día llegue desmayado en tus brazos?- haciendo caso omiso a que ese joven a quien su hijo había tratado por primera vez el día anterior supiera tanto sobre él. Dudaba que John lo comentara tan a la ligera.

-Está haciendo juicios de valor. Todo eso lo sé, porque observe a su hijo y su habitación. Nada difícil de hacer. Así como puedo hacerlo con usted- dudo un poco antes de continuar, si quería que diera bandera verde al hecho de que John lo ayudara en sus casos podría no ser la mejor alternativa- No es su madre biológica.- la ceja de Eileen Watson, se levantó. Sherlock supo que era un mal signo, aun así continuo- Los ojos azules de John debieron ser herencia de ambos padres, pero usted no los posee. Debió criarlo desde el nacimiento, porque posee muchas de sus características psicológicas. Y comparten el mismo tic, se muerden las uñas cuando están muy concentrados en algo, como ahora.- Eileen alejo la mano de su boca, bajo su ceja y sonrió. Dejando al moreno confundido.

-Eres asombroso- Sherlock bebió un trago del vaso- John me conto ayer de eso que hacías. Y realmente me sorprendiste. ¿Se lo dijiste a John?- el chico negó con la cabeza, había caído en una casa de locos. Adoraba la idea de ello.- Esta bien, creo que serás una buena influencia en mi Johnny. Solo trátalo bien.

Eileen estaba contenta de que el chico no hubiera mencionada la condición de John, la distrofia, estaba buscando el medio para que se uniera a sus aventuras, que esperaba no fueran peligrosas, pero si la idea había ahondado en su hijo, no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. En un mundo regido por castas, el hecho de que encontrara tan buen amigo, le ponía muy contenta.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- pregunto la mujer, Sherlock no sabía cómo negarse, ligeramente impactado ante la aceptación de la mujer- Bueno, me di cuenta de que no comes mucho. Solo mordisqueaste una rebanada ayer, sé que no es que no te haya gustado, de ser así solo te habrías limitado a verla. No es bueno que andes en ayunas. Pero volviendo al tema central y reformulando la pregunta, ¿Quieres acompañarnos mientras cenamos?- el chico asintió sonriendo. La mujer que tenía en frente no era para nada una aburrida.- Quiero que Henry te conozca, le caerás de maravilla.

El señor Watson caía en el promedio de personas idiotas. O al menos eso pensó mientras cenaban, ya que se limitó a preguntarle sobre la escuela. Pero una vez que pasaron a la sala, Henry Watson puso una taza de té frente a él.

-Tienes cara de que te gusta el buen te- dijo sentándose frente a el- ¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca del caso del ahogado en los desagües? Scotland Yard, se ve cada vez más inepta- La familia Watson sonrió ante la mirada entusiasmada del joven, que los maravillo con sus deducciones del caso. El señor hizo algunas observaciones que provocaron que Sherlock saliera corriendo sin despedirse.

-Él es así, supongo que debe haber ido a comprobar algo- explico John, tratando de disculpar la actitud del moreno.

-Es un poco extravagante. ¿Es un beta?- John se tensó ante la pregunta. No se había puesto a examinar ese punto, de verdad no le importo. No sabía cuál era la posición de su padre al respecto.

-Henry- regaño su madre- ¿Evitarías que John lo frecuentara si fuera un omega?- el hombre negó con la cabeza, avergonzado- ¿Entonces qué caso tiene preguntar su casta?- el volvió a negar con la cabeza- Bien, Sherlock escapa de lo común, pero es un buen chico, y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber.

John no sabía si reír ante la situación, nunca había presenciado un regaño de su madre hacia ningún otro que no fuera el mismo. Además había evitado una situación incómoda que podría derivar en algo peor.

En verdad su madre era sensacional.

* * *

No tiendo a dividir mis historias en capítulos, pero decidí que esta si para que se acostumbraran a la idea. Tenia muchas ganas de escribir un Omegaverse, pero encontré muchas opiniones de todos los que odiaban el Omegaverse. A mi me parece fantástico, menos todas esas personas que se extremizan. Odio los extremos. Como ya dije no es tan extremista. Bueno tomatazos, saludos, sugerencias, aquí debajo.

Saludos! :D

Y como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la adaptación mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomandolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Adevertencias: Es el primer Omegaverse que hago, y resulto tener menos omegaverse de lo normal. Ese era el plan. Espero que funcione y les agrade. Es un capitulo que nos adentra al contexto del mundo en que se desarrolla la historia.

* * *

 **Disarm**

Eso de las castas era un asco. La mayor parte de los libros de historia estaban narrados desde la perspectiva de un alfa, un macho grande y fuerte que, o tenía la vida comprada al ser hijos de grandes empresarios o bien, era víctima de un trágico destino que le convertía en un héroe.

¿Qué pasaba con todos los demás? Las vidas de los betas y omegas quedaban despreciadas, aunque ellos eran los verdaderos mártires en toda la situación, eran ellos quienes sufrían las consecuencias de cada guerra, pero al ser una casta inferior no contaban con voz ni voto.

Maldito sistema.

Ella era una omega defectuosa, o al menos así la había catalogado el médico familiar, aunque en los registros aparecería etiquetada como Beta. De otra manera, le hubieran matado. El Dr. Lewis, especialista en catalogación de castas, era amigo de la familia desde hacía más de 40 años, había atendido a su padre cuando bebé; por deferencia a ellos le hizo ese favor.

Eileen Carter era la primera omega de una familia que solo engendraba alfas, tenía 3 hermanos mayores, quienes ostentaban ese título con orgullo. También era la vergüenza de sus parientes, todos alfa. Durante sus primeros quince años de vida no entendió el revuelo de que causaba su condición, ¿Qué más daba que fuera una omega en vez de un alfa?

Tuvo una infancia difícil, condenada a comportarse de manera inferior con sus hermanos y familiares en público, aunque en su casa era tratada como un igual, por mucho tiempo llevo consigo el estigma de sentirse dividida, sucia e inferior. Hasta que cumplió 18 años, debido a que no estaba obligada a conseguir una pareja que la protegiera, consiguió un trabajo bastante decente solo que no era lo que ella esperaba. ¿Por qué no podía aspirar a un mejor puesto? Por ser _Beta_ ; muchas noches lloraba en silencio maldiciendo su condición, _si tan solo hubiese nacido alfa…_

Sin embargo, la percepción de su mundo cambio al conocer a Hope Wilson, una hermosa muchacha dos años menor que ella. La chica había sufrido muchos maltratos por parte de su pareja y aun después de todo, sonreía mientras trataba de recuperarse de sus heridas. Eileen trabajaba para la asistencia pública y social, era casi como ser una abogada solo que ese rango era propio de un superior. Pero aplicaba sus conocimientos tan propiamente como cualquier abogado, pudo liberar a Hope de su agresor y le consiguió un alberge donde vivir. Le propuso tomar supresores, para evitar cualquier asalto contra su persona, a lo que Hope se negó.

-Son drogas- explico- Y las drogas dañan el sistema, quiero tener hijos… Tom estaba dispuesto a tenerlos conmigo, solo que era demasiado celoso. Al menos no estoy marcada- dijo sonriendo. A Eileen se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que oía la palabra _marcada_. Solo podía pensar en el ganado, cuando le mencionaban el salvaje comportamiento de unión entre parejas. Cuando había amor, la marca era roja y si no se tornaba de color azul. _Cuando había amor._ Esa noche se sintió afortunada, de no pertenecer a ese mundo, una vida llena de dificultades cuando eras omega o de libertinaje cuando eras alfa.

Se estremecía al pensar que de ser igual que sus hermanos, hubiese reclamado a un omega sin importarle si sentía, amaba o lloraba. Los alfas eran instruidos para proteger a su pareja, aunque pocos compartían una relación basada en sentimientos mayores a la atracción física.

Fue en medio del caso de Hope, cuando se enteró de que el Dr. Lewis había muerto, dejando sus expedientes a cargo de un médico mucho más joven y moderno. La muerte del viejo matasanos, como le decía ella de cariño, le dolió; se habían hecho amigos después de tantos exámenes e investigaciones pero sobre todo por que guardo su secreto por 25 años.

Fue entonces cuando todo se derrumbó, todo aquello por lo que había luchado e invertido noches de insomnio se desmorono frente a sus ojos. Maldita sociedad. Maldita modernización. El Dr. Johnson hizo público su status de Omega defectuosa. Escribiendo un ensayo sobre ella, sobre su condición.

Todos, absolutamente todos, tanto alfas como betas y omegas, le repudiaron. Por no ser normal, por no poder ser encasillada en una categoría preestablecida. Nada le dolió tanto como el rechazo de Hope, quien se alejó de ella como si su toque fuera venenoso, quien le miro como si no fuera más que excremento.

-Preferiría volver con Tom antes de que me tocaras, adefesio- pudo sentir como su corazón se hacía trizas, ni siquiera sus hermanos dieron la cara por ella. Tampoco se los reprochaba, tenían una familia que cuidar. Sus padres le dieron refugio, tomo su antigua habitación. Ahora tendría que vivir de nuevo a costa de ellos, ya no tenía trabajo y dudaba que alguien le contratara de nuevo.

Destrozo la habitación hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Sus manos llenas de heridas, heridas que dejarían cicatrices, debido que hasta la atención clínica le había sido negada.

Odiaba el mundo en donde le había tocado crecer. Odiaba a la sociedad tan cuadrada que no permitía que nada escapara de las normas. Al menos su padre, su amado padre, no era como todos los alfa del mundo, era comprensivo, amaba a su madre y la amaba a ella.

Una tarde mientras colgaba la ropa para que se secara, un destello le llamo la atención proveniente de un árbol a los límites de su casa. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente noto que era un cuchillo clavado en la madera junto a un mensaje, " _Si amaras a tus padres te suicidarías en vez de causarles tanta pena"_. Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar, saco el cuchillo que atormentaba al pobre tronco, cayendo de rodillas, lo clavo en la tierra una y otra vez. Estaba enfurecida, nadie le diría que debía morir. Sus padres se habían esforzado mucho para que llegara hasta ese lugar, nadie tenía ese derecho.

Lucharía contra el sistema, así le costara la vida, lucharía para conseguir de nuevo un lugar en esa sociedad de mierda. Si querían que se derrumbara y terminara regando su sangre, se estaban metiendo con la chica equivocada.

-Madre, iré a buscar un sitio donde vivir en el centro. No me esperes a comer- dijo a la mujer sentada en la cocina preparando los alimentos. Cuando oyó la puerta azotar, suspiro. Al fin entraba en razón, estaba preocupada por su hija; llego a pensar que la perdería, que se hundiría en la tristeza, gracias al cielo no fue así.

Eileen batalló bastante para encontrar un lugar decente donde vivir, porque no se acostaría con nadie para conseguir un cuarto habitable. Una antigua clienta omega le había concedido un pequeño sitio, el ático de su casa. _Es más que suficiente_ , pensó, aunque también le preocupaba la seguridad de su amiga, por lo que le recomendó alegar un terror por la chica y que se había sentido intimidada de negarle el asilo, provocando que no fuera arrastrada junto a ella.

Encontrar trabajo fue harina de otro costal. Nadie quería darle otra cosa que no fueran las labores penosas, querían humillarla; _trabajo es trabajo_ , decía su padre y así tuviera que lavar pisos a mano, lo haría.

Termino fregándolos en una gran compañía de telecomunicaciones, por una mísera cantidad de dinero con la que apenas cubría la renta, que no debía pagar, según palabras de su amiga pero el hecho de que la hubiese aceptado era una gran deuda para ella. No podía vivir a sus expensas, no compraba mucha comida o ropa pero podía decir con orgullo que se mantenía por su cuenta.

Sus turnos eran agotadores, de diez de la noche a cinco de la mañana, quedaba agotada. Al llegar a su casa se daba un baño y caía rendida. El trabajo le estaba haciendo ganar cierta condición física, lo cual era un extra; o al menos, con eso trataba de convencerse a sí misma, de no rendirse, de no caer en el juego.

Una noche de verano, la más calurosa hasta el momento, cuando solo llevaba una hora en su turno, oyó los pasos cansados de una persona. Lo cual le extraño, nunca se había topado con nadie y llevaba casi seis meses en el lugar. Por instinto se ocultó en un pasillo, tratando de que fuera quien fuera se alejara de ahí, sin que le recriminara algo, pero se lo pensó mejor, nadie debía humillarla ni hacerla sentir inferior. No quería perder el trabajo pero si necesitaba defenderse lo haría.

No esperaba encontrarse a la persona que tenía frente a ella. Henry Watson, el director de la empresa, caminaba hacia ella pero sin levantar la mirada, totalmente ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba. De hecho, por poco choca contra Eileen, la miro justo a tiempo.

-Jovencita, ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?

-Trabajo aquí, limpieza. Eileen Carter- dijo ella haciendo una ligera inclinación.

-¿Eileen Carter?- ella asintió renuente, lista para atacar- Te estado buscando, te has escondido muy bien- ahora no estaba lista para atacar, estaba más tensa que la cuerda de un violín, tendría que escapar antes de que terminara muerta en alguna zanja- Tengo una propuesta para ti, ¿Podríamos vernos mañana temprano? Te espero en mi oficina a las…- corto su parloteo al verla dispuesta a saltar por la ventana, aunque también negaba suavemente con la cabeza- ¿No quieres reunirte conmigo?

-Mi turno termina a las cinco de la mañana, no creo poder estar lista a la hora que me pide

-¿Trabajas de noche?- fue entonces que reacciono a su entorno- ¿Limpias el edificio de noche?- asintió todavía desconfiada- Chiquilla, está prohibido que menores de edad trabajen a esas horas, así fueras un alfa…

-Tengo 26, no tengo problemas legales de ningún tipo. Exceptuando obviamente el hecho que nadie más quiso contratarme…

-Conozco tu historia- el tono de voz había cambiado, era más profesional, mas dominante- Solo necesitaba cierta información sobre ti. Acompáñame, tengo una propuesta para ti.

Lo acompaño, aunque dentro de su cabeza estaba segura que terminaría muerta en algún callejón, pero tal vez por rebeldía o porque ese hombre le inspiraba algo, ternura o algo similar, decidió no hacerle caso a su instinto de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Dejo sus instrumentos de limpieza ahí, a mitad de pasillo, con la total seguridad de que no los ocuparía más y camino junto al alfa.

-¿Es algún tipo de broma?- pregunto Eileen frente a una cuna

-No bromearía jamás con un tema así, muchos menos cuando se trata de mi hijo.

Lo último que se le paso por la cabeza era terminar frente a una cuna, en la cual se encontraba un niño de al menos diez meses. Se encontraba indignada, enojada. La propuesta no era lo que creía, aunque era su culpa por tener expectativas tan altas. Cuando lo siguió fuera del edificio y se metió en el auto, creía que al menos le propondría una oferta de trabajo más a la altura de sus capacidades profesionales.

El niño estaba dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, Eileen jamás había tratado con una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa. Tenía el cabello rubio igual que su padre y ese era el único rasgo que podía identificar ante la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación.

-¿Quiere que haga de niñera con su hijo?- el hombre asintió solemne- El hecho de que no pueda tener hijos no significa que me vaya a hacer cargo de niños de otros, usted conoce mi historia como lo ha dicho, pero eso no le da derecho a suponer que es tan fácil para mi cuidar a un chiquillo. Bien debería saber que en mi condición de omega, aun siendo defectuosa, no puedo hacerme cargo de nadie. Su esposa moriría de pena, en cuanto mi olor impregnara al pequeño. ¿Le importa al menos en algún grado su mujer? O ¿Es tan solo un objeto más?- sabía que estaba siendo injusta al ponerse en un modo ofensivo de pronto, pero no quería ser usada, no quería encariñarse con el pequeño y que luego la botaran como juguete viejo. Trataba de protegerse, como lo venía haciendo desde que se descubrió su secreto. El rostro del Sr. Watson se endureció.

-Mi mujer me importaba, mucho. Pero se ha quitado la vida en un ataque de depresión, no puedo dejar que mi hijo crezca sin una figura materna que le guie en la vida. Le escogí por ser una mujer (Mujer, no omega) valiente, que no se deja pisotear por nadie y que aun así, tiene bondad en su corazón para tenderle la mano a quien lo necesite. La escogí porque si alguien era la indicada para criar a mi hijo era usted, mi hijo es un alfa, puedo detectar el sutil olor que desprende… y la necesitara a usted.

En ese momento el pequeño comenzó a llorar, Henry Watson suavizó sus rasgos antes de tomarle en brazos y consolar a su primogénito. Entonces, aun con la poco luz que había, pudo reconocer la distrofia muscular que el niño tenía en las piernas.

-Mi mujer era portadora de la enfermedad, no pudo soportar verlo así. Estaba segura que sufriría rechazo y violencia, ¿Se imagina la vida de un alfa con un tipo de afección de este tipo? Por eso creí que usted era la indicada para ayudarme con mi pequeño. Usted puede enseñarle a ser fuerte, puede darle la ternura y amor que nadie más podría darle. Eileen, sea la madre de mi hijo- la súplica le destrozo el corazón. ¿Sería capaz de soportar una responsabilidad tan grande? Entonces el niño estiro sus brazos hacia ella, sin dudarlo extendió los suyos para cargarlo. Al tomarlo, el niño sonrió y lanzo una risa, que le reblandeció el corazón. Seguía siendo una muchacha, sin experiencia en la vida, ambos estaban marcados con el mismo estigma de la casta a la que pertenecían.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-John Hamish Watson- El niño volvió a reír, desarmándola, haciendo caer todas sus defensas. No podía dejar que esa sonrisa desapareciera de esa carita. Defendería a ese niño con uñas y dientes. Lo meció, hasta que el pequeño John volvió a quedarse dormido.

-¿Qué le dijo el doctor?

-Que debía amputarle las piernas, le pondría unas prótesis. Pero aun así no garantizaba que mi hijo se desarrollara normalmente- esa ruta de acción se le antojo demasiado extrema, decidió investigar por si misma algún tratamiento alternativo- Usted, ¿Acepta?

-Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle antes de darle mi respuesta, ¿Arriesgara su reputación y la de su hijo por mi causa?

-Si eso beneficia a mi hijo, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida, mi fortuna, todo lo que tengo- ella asintió y le tendió la mano

-Sr. Watson, tenemos un trato.

Eileen se trasladó a la casa de los Watson para poder asistir fácilmente al pequeño. Cuando el niño dormía, estudiaba acerca de los posibles tratamientos que podían aplicarse a las piernas para su recuperación. Aunque no encontró nada que le diera una cura permanente, pudo hallar al menos unas cuantas maneras de evitar una degeneración progresiva agresiva.

Adapto una rutina para ejercitar los músculos atrofiados y evitar que quedaran inservibles, no quería que John estuviera atado a una silla de ruedas en sus primeros años de vida. Se pasaba los días masajeando las extremidades, también estuvo a su mano una prescripción de esteroides que le proporcionarían alivio.

Henry amaba la dedicación con la que la mujer se comprometía con su hijo, lentamente la convivencia diaria provoco el florecimiento de afecto entre ambos adultos. El caso de Eileen quedo ligeramente en el olvido, ya que estando resguardada por uno de los alfas más importantes en Londres, nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella, al menos no de frente. Sin embargo, sabía que Henry tenía más que ver con ello de lo que aceptaba.

Cuando John cumplió los dos años, decidieron casarse. La boda fue sencilla y acudieron solamente personas cercanas a la pareja. La madre de Eileen lloro de felicidad al ver a su hija enlazada finalmente, se alegró de que hubiese alcanzado una estabilidad.

La ahora señora Watson, educo a John hasta que alcanzo la edad suficiente para ir a la primaria. El chico no ningún tipo de ayuda para moverse, aunque tenía limitado el tiempo en el cual podía moverse con libertad.

Cuando Eileen Watson fue a la escuela a hacer los trámites con su hijo, el director la reconoció, como la chica omega que se hizo pasar por una Beta. Entonces le dio una mirada al rubio, una mirada que hizo enfurecer a la mujer, pero decidió no exaltarse, se cobraría esa mirada.

- _Señora,_ debo decirle que no podemos aceptar a su _hijo_ en esta institución. No es apto para entrar a una escuela.

-¿Disculpe?

-Tal vez su amor de madre le impida ver la discapacidad de su hijo, pero no podemos permitir que el niño se accidente en las instalaciones al no ser capaz de valerse por si…- su mirada se desvió del rostro de la mujer y se perdió en el paisaje exterior al salón donde se encontraban. Eileen también volvió el rostro y ahí estaba su hijo, encaramado en un árbol. Lanzo un suspiro.

-¿Sigue creyendo que es incapaz de valerse por sí mismo? Es un pequeño diablillo. Permítame un segundo- Salió del salón con paso decidido pero con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara- John, santo cielo baja de ahí, te romperás una pierna y entonces si te quedaras en una silla de ruedas hasta que tengas 20- el chico sonrió ampliamente, mientras se balanceaba en una rama baja- Hamish- ese tono no dejaba lugar a replicas. Se dejó caer, calculando el mejor sitio para ello, sobre un montón de hojas que reducirían el impacto, y aunque se balanceo un poco al poner los pies en el sueño, la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.

-Lo lamento madre, quería demostrarle al señor que no hay nada que me impida asistir a la escuela- dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, volviendo a entrar al aula.

-Debes dejarme ese convencimiento a mí, John. Que para eso soy tu madre, además no tenías nada que demostrar, ¿No es así señor director?- el sujeto tenía una hermosa expresión de perplejidad y no encontró replica que impidiera al chicuelo asistir a clases.

-Llene estos formatos, las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre- dijo el hombre claramente derrotado. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Eileen salió con su hijo de la mano.

John con tan solo seis años de edad ya tenía el potencial suficiente para ser un líder nato, así un alfa reconocido. Lo que solo le acarrearía problemas, ¿Cuántos otros niños no le impondrían un reto? ¿Cuántos no querrían medir sus habilidades con él? No podía arriesgar a su hijo, no cuando ni siquiera tenía la edad suficiente para conseguir una pareja.

Decidió enseñarle a reprimir su olor, su temperamento y esos arranques de superioridad propios de los de su casta. Le enseño a defenderse, sabía que lo necesaria, no iba a dejar a su hijo desprotegido en ese mundo tan cruel.

* * *

Esta historia esta terminada, son cinco capítulos y un extra. Si surgen dudas completare algunos datos. Me alegra que les vaya gustando, dudo actualizar muy seguido, hoy tuve tiempo, pero el tercer capitulo lo subiré el lunes o martes a mas tardar. Los reviews los contestare en el perfil para evitar que la mitad del texto publicado aqui sean respuestas de ellos.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Y si no comentan, aun asi gracias por leer, poner en Favs o seguir la historia.

Saludos. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la adaptación mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomandolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Adevertencias: Es el primer Omegaverse que hago, y resulto tener menos omegaverse de lo normal. Ese era el plan. Espero que funcione y les agrade. Retomamos la historia original.

* * *

 **Bodies**

Cuando Sherlock le propuso trabajar con él, John no se lo pensó dos veces, acepto sin ser verdaderamente consiente de sus intenciones tras decir " _Si_ ". Se sorprendió de que su madre estuviera al tanto de todo, pero más porque parecía estar de acuerdo. Tardo dos semanas en comprender que no era lo que esperaba, no era correr tras criminales sino más bien descubrirlos, que le había tocado fingir ser asaltado para entrar a una casa, junto con el moreno, para investigar a un sospechoso. Se dio cuenta de que tenían acceso ilimitado a la morgue donde aprendía constantemente, Sherlock le dijo que tomara nota de cada cosa que veía, si quería ser médico militar, le tocarían ver cosas mucho más fuertes y sangrientas que un sujeto gordo víctima de un paro cardiaco.

John se aplicó para aprender los síntomas y señales de cada situación que provocaba la muerte, eso junto a sus estudios escolares, le hicieron subir sus notas. Cosa que alegro a sus padres, le era mucho más fácil aprender con la práctica que leyendo los términos en los libros.

Al descubrir que el moreno era dos años más joven que él, se sorprendió mucho. Estaba en un curso avanzado de química, física y matemáticas. Tenía mayores conocimientos en esos ramos que varios profesores, no contaba con las mejores notas pero eso era debido a sus faltas constantes así como las intervenciones y correcciones que hacía a los profesores. John lo apaciguaba la mayor parte de las veces, pero cuando no tenía con que hacerlo, el resultado era siempre el mismo, el profesor expulsaba al chico de la clase y John tenía que soportar luego el monologo del susodicho acerca de lo decadente del sistema de educación.

Seis meses después de comenzar a trabajar al lado de Sherlock, repartiendo su tiempo sabiamente entre sus amigos, sus estudios y el moreno, se dio cuenta de que había cierto tono reverencial en los demás chicos cuando se dirigían a él. Primero pensó que habían dejado de tenerle lastima debido a que ya casi no usaba el bastón a menos de que tuviera que quitarle de encima a Sherlock algún loco que se enojaba por su intromisión en el caso. Pero se dio cuenta de que le daban preferencia en la fila de la cafetería, y si entraba a los sanitarios, varios salían para darle privacidad.

-Se corrió el rumor de que venciste a Huge, sin golpearlo más que una vez, eres casi una leyenda John- le comento Molly cuando pregunto si alguien notaba algo raro

-¿Quién es Huge?- pregunto Sherlock mientras picaba un ojo en una bandeja. Molly, John y Sherlock se reunían a veces en la morgue. A la chica le gustaba el ambiente silencioso del lugar y los chicos se pasaban mucho tiempo ahí.

-Huge Grant, el matón del callejón- contesto John, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Consideran que tome el lugar de Grant?

-No seas tonto, John. No tienes ni una sola característica de líder y menos de matón. Deben creer que de un momento a otro reclames a un omega, hay muchos que no quieren interponerse en tu camino, no cuando saben que llevan las de perder- contesto Sherlock sin dejar que la charla lo distrajera del análisis del ojo. Molly asintió. Cada uno siguió con sus asuntos dejando al rubio perderse en sus pensamientos.

No se le había ocurrido que casi tenía 20 y que estaba una buena edad para encontrar pareja. Pero en ese momento no creía que un enlace con un omega fuera prioritario ni necesario. Sus estudios eran primero y no pensaba arrebatarle la pareja a nadie. Además estaba en preparación para ser médico y eso absorbía mucho tiempo. Entonces comprendió por que no había omegas en las escuelas de alfas y betas, podrían llegar a ser una distracción, sobre todo debido a la alta concentración de adolescentes hormonados por ahí.

Se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había hablado con Sherlock sobre su condición. No le había preguntado si…

-John, el hematoma ocular, no es posible a una velocidad menor a 100 km/hr, vamos tras Spencer…

-¿El de la pizzería? Pero no se llama Spencer…- pero John no dijo más sino corrió tras el moreno, dejando a Molly sola en el lugar. La chica suspiro, esos dos la habían dejado sola para limpiar, les tendría que cobrar con una cena muy cara.

John se encontraba tumbado en su cama, Sherlock quien llevaba una semana sin dormir, estaba casi en coma a su lado. Tendría que elegir donde especializarse, y pronto. Casi terminaba sus dos años de tronco común en la universidad, ya tenía definido que sería médico general y tenía aprobadas todas las materias y créditos necesarios para ello. Obviamente no sería militar, no con las piernas en su condición.

Lo habían rechazado solo con verlo, pero no se deprimió por ello. Opto por seguir su otro sueño, no desistiría hasta lograrlo. Pero ello significaba alejarse del moreno, quien quería obtener un título de físico químico. Saber que tendrían que separarse le causaba más pena que ser rechazado en el ejército.

Su madre le había consolado diciendo que tal vez podrían rentar un departamento, juntos aunque fueran a distintas instituciones. Pero lo veía poco probable, necesitaba una locación cerca de la escuela y cerca de donde realizara sus prácticas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en el como una pareja y no como un compañero de aventuras. Se alejó horrorizado. Metió la cabeza en el lavamanos para sacarse esas ideas. Se suponía que no tenía esas ideas románticas. Además no sabía que opinaba su compañero al respecto.

Cuando se lo pregunto, la respuesta le dejo un mal sabor de boca, porque Sherlock ya se había dado cuenta de la situación y declaraba que John podría ayudarlo cuando tuviera tiempo, no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por su separación. Ni siquiera por perder a su amigo, colega o lo que le considerara.

Estuvo enojado el resto de la semana, dejando al moreno confundido con su actitud. Sin saber que había hecho para molestar al rubio. Si algo no se le daba bien aún, era comprender al chico. No le tomo tanta importancia. Hablaría con Eileen después para saber lo ocurrido.

-No sé porque se lo toma tan mal- se quejó el moreno con la madre del rubio- ¿No era consciente de la separación?- preguntándose si el rubio era más corto de luces de lo que suponía.

-Sherlock, para John eres uno de sus primeros y mejores amigos. No le juzgaste ni por un momento por su condición, te tiene mucho aprecio. Obviamente la separación le pesa, es un cambio, uno donde no te tendrá a su lado.

-Pero, Es consiente de que su actitud no cambiara nada, ¿Verdad?- quería establecer si volver a pensar en John como un humano idiota normal, o si bajarlo de categoría, a un ser subdesarrollado como Anderson, cosa que se negaba a hacer. Hasta podría decir que estaba un punto por encima de la idiotez normal.

La mirada que le dirigió Eileen le dejo mudo, con la mejor respuesta que imaginaba. Por lo que trato de hablar con su amigo, aunque no fuera buena idea, no sabía que decirle excepto lo que ya sabía y odiaba ponerse a redundar.

Justamente una semana antes de que el rubio se mudara a su nuevo departamento, el moreno decidió hablar con él.

-John, debemos hablar- el rubio lo miro extrañado. Esa frase eran tan trillada, pero no debería usarla para su situación, Sherlock se veía incomodo mientras daba vueltas en círculos, rascándose la cabeza.

-Adelante, dime- dijo el rubio conteniendo una sonrisa. Sentándose en su cama, frente a él para contemplar esa extrañeza.

-Parece ser que tienes una extraña sensación que cambiar de colegios nos hará perder nuestra… amistad- dijo la última palabra como si no supiera si fuera la correcta- Estas es una etapa de negación de los hechos y es molesto…- el chico se tiró de los cabellos- Estas desperdiciando el tiempo negando que esto sucederá, estás haciendo que pierda la concentración de las cosas importantes- John lo tomo del hombro. Él podía leer entre líneas, sabía lo que Sherlock trataba de decir. Intento explicarse, que ya era mucho, a los dos les afectaría la separación, sin embargo el moreno trataba de observar los hechos.

-Entiendo, tienes razón.

-Obviamente

El corazón de John se regocijaba por el hecho de que al menos por un instante Sherlock hubiera pensado en él. Tal vez, aunque le costaba admitírselo así mismo, estaba teniendo sentimientos más complejos por el moreno y ello le hacía ponerse dramático.

Estaba instalándose en su nuevo departamento, pequeño, cómodo y cálido; cuando apareció un hombre en su puerta, con un paraguas en la mano, sin embargo no estaba lloviendo.

-¿Necesita algo?- el tipo sonreía, sin embargo no era una sonrisa que le agradara. Le ponía los vellos de la nuca de punta. Estaba ahí, parrado sin hacer nada.

-Joven Watson- dijo por fin, entrando sin permiso e instalándose en la cama- Tengo entendido que es amigo de un tal Sherlock Holmes- John se tensó ante eso, hacía mucho que nadie se metía con el moreno- Cuénteme, ¿Qué tal le va con él?

-Nunca me aburro- contesto, evasivo- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?

-Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse. Usted es de mi agrado, ha mantenido a Sherlock lejos de muchas de sus adicciones. Lo ha mantenido ocupado y cuerdo. Pero ahora se aleja de su lado, ¿Cuánto dinero necesita para seguir manteniéndolo vigilado?- el hombre sacaba de su saco una chequera, John estaba estupefacto.

-¿Quién demonios es usted?

-Siempre tan correcto, John- dijo Sherlock entrando a la habitación. Ninguno pareció sorprenderse de que estuviera ahí- Es mi odioso hermano. Mycroft- dijo a modo de saludo

-Sherlock. Que agradable sorpresa- contesto poniendo una mueca aún más rara. John no podía entender cómo podía haber tantos Holmes en su habitación sin que el universo estallara. Debían de existir leyes para evitar reuniones así.- Bueno, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Buenas tardes- dijo mientras regresaba la chequera a su lugar y se retiraba. El rubio no entendía nada, miro a su amigo, esperando que le respondiera al menos lo básico, pero el moreno estaba más ocupado analizando el polvo de la ventana.

-¿Tienes otro hermano aparte de este?- pregunto John mientras seguía acomodando su ropa en el armario

-Afortunadamente no, con uno es más que suficiente y mayormente excesivo- contesto- ¿Cuánto te ofreció?

-No llegamos a establecer nada- contesto- ¿Cuánto hubiese sido adecuado?

-Esa es una excelente pregunta, he visto un microscopio de…- John lo escuchaba hablar, aunque poco y nada entendía sobre el tema. Si venia tan a menudo, no le extrañaría tanto. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

-… Y algo más extra para pagar el alquiler de un departamento…

-¿Conseguiste uno?

-Obviamente- contesto rodando los ojos- El de junto, a decir verdad.

-Pero tu escuela está a media hora en metro de aquí

-Pero si me llevas, no te tomara más de 15 minutos en dejarme aquí y hasta podrías volver a desayunar algo- contesto Sherlock con una sonrisa, que a diferencia de la que había visto en su hermano, a John esta le erizaba los vellos de la nuca por una razón distinta. No pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

Tres meses después, solo Dios sabía cómo le hacía John H. Watson para asistir a clases, corretear detrás del moreno por Londres en busca de pistas para sus casos, terminar sus deberes, aprenderse los términos de cada examen y no parecer un zombi. Si alguno de sus amigos hacia cuentas dormía, en el mejor de los casos, 4 horas por día. El rubio seguía siendo popular, con el carisma y la simpatía que le caracterizaba.

Pero el rubio se las arreglaba porque Sherlock le ayudaba a estudiar, la mayor parte de las veces lo levantaba y si lo veía muy cansado le preparaba algo de comer, aunque ese algo fuera un emparedado de queso. Ya que las habilidades culinarias de ambos eran terribles.

El departamento de John, lucia impecable a comparación del de Sherlock, quien metía de contrabando sustancias, que el rubio esperaba que fueran legales, para hacer sus investigaciones. Un día, que lo buscaba, para repasar ciertos términos que no acaban de entrar en su mente, vio, con horror, que la mesa estaba llena de pulgares.

-Estudio de coagulación- dijo Sherlock quien estaba monitoreando algo en el microscopio- Pásame un bolígrafo, te lo he pedido desde la mañana

-¿Notaste que no estaba aquí?

-Ese no es mi problema, nunca te encuentras en los sitios adecuados. Pásame un bolígrafo- John lo arrojo a su cabeza, tratando de evitar cruzarse con la mesa, Sherlock lo tomo al vuelo- No deberías espantarte, si tomamos en cuenta que en tus practicas veras situaciones similares.

-Claro que sí, pero las veré en el sitio adecuado, estaré mentalmente preparado para ello. En la morgue sabía que te encontraría despedazando un ojo, diseccionando piel y esas cosas. No esperaba eso aquí. ¿Sabe alguien de esto?

-Claro que no. Me echarían sin la menos vacilación. Es muy cómodo estar aquí.- contesto, la conversación se hacía sin que ninguno dejara de ocuparse en sus actividades.- ¿Necesitas estudiar?- el rubio asintió y aunque no fue visto, se comprendían bastante bien sin palabras- Dame… diez minutos más en lo que esta bacteria se acaba de fermentar y estoy contigo.

-Nunca supe a qué rayos vino tu hermano aquí.- Sherlock no contesto- No se volvió a presentar. ¿En que trabaja?

-Es algo así como la mano derecha de la reina, un día, todos nos daremos cuenta de que la reina es la mano derecha de Mycroft- contesto con un bufido.

-La reina es también un alfa, dudo que deje su posición sin pelear

-La reina tiene como mil años, Mycroft no es de la clase de personas que hacen esfuerzo físico excesivo, la pelea sería muy aburrida. Seria ver a dos masas gelatinosas tratando de golpearse- John sonrió ante eso- A menos de que se le prohíba comer postre, entonces si verías a Mycroft peleando hasta la muerte- el rubio no pudo reprimir la carcajada- Bien, he terminado. Tenemos al menos dos horas antes de que pase a la siguiente etapa. ¿Estás listo?

-Adelante- Sherlock no necesitaba el libro para saber el tema de estudio. La había leído al principio y lo recordaba perfectamente. Si no llegara a necesitarlo más adelante, solo lo suprimiría de su cerebro, él necesitaba datos importantes, no definiciones mediocres.

John tenía un olfato muy desarrollado, mucho más de lo común en un alfa. Podía saber cuántos omegas, betas y alfas habían en un radio de 5 kilómetros. No siempre era agradable, sobre todo cuando alguna compañera usaba un perfume demasiado dulzón, pero agradeció por él ya que así podía encontrar a Sherlock, cuando este desaparecía en sus constantes persecuciones por Londres.

No sabía identificar la casta del moreno por su olor, no olía como nada que pudiera ser clasificado, tal vez un poco como su madre, pero el punto de referencia no era muy confiable después de todo. Le intrigaba ese aspecto, pero no iba a preguntárselo al moreno. Ya que ese no era un dato relevante, además no le había visto tener un celo o detectar el olor de los supresores.

Gracias a ese sentido, pudo evitar que los balearan una noche de abril. Así como su olfato era bueno, su oído estaba a la par. Pudo oír como la bala pasaba a la recamara del arma, tomo del cuello del abrigo al moreno, quien estaba a punto de entrar por una ventana. La bala atravesó el vidrio. Dejando a un Sherlock ligeramente sorprendido. John tenía un arma, porque los de Scotland Yard le habían proporcionado una, ya que también estaba en entrenamiento policiaco. Su vista no era nada del otro mundo pero ya estaba bien entrenado, aspiro el aroma del lugar y supo exactamente donde se encontraba el tirador, le hirió en una pierna. Obteniendo el tiempo necesario para irse del sitio, encontró que el moreno se resistía, pero en cuanto le informo que el tirador pudo dar alarma de ellos, era preferible darle la información al detective inspector para que ellos se encargaran de atraparlos.

No podían arriesgarse a más, no cuando los atacantes eran más de seis y ellos solo tenían una Sig para defenderse.

Cuando otra bala paso rozando la oreja del rubio, Sherlock lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro entre cajas y botes de basura. Ya había ideado la ruta de escape.

La quemadura en el lóbulo derecho de John, no era nada de qué preocuparse. Pero Sherlock noto lo cerca que estuvo de atravesarle el cráneo. El rubio negó, diciendo que eso le había ocurrido por dejar de prestar la atención necesaria. Pudo haber esquivado sin problemas el proyectil, solo que debía evitar que otra bala atravesara a su amigo. Sherlock no noto eso. Refunfuño que era mentira, pero John señalo la bufanda azul que llevaba al cuello, que tenía un agujero minúsculo.

-Se atoro en la ventana cuando te jale por segunda vez- explico John.

-Tu madre me reñirá hasta el cansancio cuando la vea- rodo los ojos ante la expectativa de unos 15 minutos perdidos por aguantar los regaños de la mujer

-Probablemente- la bufanda era regalo de Eileen, Sherlock no salía sin ella a ningún lado. Entonces el moreno aplico sobre la herida una cosa pastosa- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sábila?

-Creación propia. Quiero saber cuál es el tiempo de recuperación de tu herida bajo los cuidados de remedios naturales- John se sobo el puente de la nariz, para su amigo todo era motivo de investigación. No era la primera vez que le utilizaba de conejillo de indias. Ya lo había puesto a prueba con distintas cosas para saber qué tan acertada era la información que podía detectar con el olfato y el oído. _¿Cuántos gramos de pólvora detectas? ¿Cuántas gotas de sangre han caído en mi departamento? ¿Qué tipo de piel es la que tengo en el microscopio?_

Algunas veces llegaba a ser cansado. Pero así era él. Y así lo quería John.

-John, ¿Tú has analizado mi olor para saber a qué casta pertenezco?- pregunto Sherlock mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La atención de ambos se distrajo por el sonido de sus celulares, perfectamente sincronizados. Se dirigieron una última mirada antes de responder.

Resulto que el detective inspector Dickens aviso a Sherlock que habían atrapado a los criminales cuando estos llevaron a su tiradora al hospital. Mañana podía presenciar el interrogatorio si quería.

John recibió una llamada de su madre, ligeramente molesta. No le incomodaba si salían de noche, solo quería ser avisada de ello. Después del regaño, le informo que le había llegado una carta a la casa, que pasara al día siguiente para recogerla, le pegunto acerca de cuantos días llevaba sin comer su compañero para preparar una pasta, o si solo sería una visita informal.

Le sugirió que prepara pasta. Llevaba algunos meses sin visitar a su madre, además quería ver su reacción ante el agujero en la bufanda de Sherlock.

-Al parecer mi madre intuye que algo le hiciste a la bufanda- comento John cuando hubieron acabado de hablar, Sherlock le miro confuso- Nos ha invitado a comer mañana. Hará pasta, tu favorita.

Ambos notaron que el tema había quedado en receso, Sherlock no logro descifrar nada. John aún se le antojaba el acertijo más complicado que conocía.

La carta resulto ser una invitación a formar parte de un intercambio en América para seguir su especialización. Cosa que dejo desconcertado a John. Él no había solicitado nada de eso.

Cuando hablo en la escuela para conocer la situación, resulto que sus calificaciones y algunas recomendaciones de sus maestros le habían hecho acreedor a tal honor. Sin embargo no lo veía con buenos ojos. Eran cuatro años en América. No podía llevarse a Sherlock consigo.

Ante tal pensamiento, se dio un golpe contra la pared. Seguía pesando en sí mismo, no contaba con que el chico no quisiera ir con él. Tampoco en que no eran una pareja. Tal vez compartían mucho más para ser solo amigos, pero no eran novios ni nada parecido. Toda la situación le ponía de nervios.

Decidió arrojarse al vacío. Quería ir a América, tener una especialización, una trabajo seguro que le permitiera seguir con un estilo de vida como el que llevaba. Sobre todo si quería seguir con Sherlock, tendrían que pagar muchas reparaciones, electrodomésticos (Ya había descompuesto el horno de microondas de su departamento), además de los consumibles que no se comía, pero también utilizaba para sus experimentos. Como médico general no podría conseguir tanto efectivo.

Sherlock, desde luego, ya sabía el contenido de la carta y su decisión, solo con ver el sobre. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Solo le pregunto cuando se iba. John se daba golpes contra la pared por ser tan estúpido, por creer que sería detenido por el moreno. Podía notar que el corazón de su compañero se aceleraba cuando compartían una posición comprometedora en alguna investigación, o como se alteraba la respiración, algunas veces lo había encontrado en su habitación mientras lo contemplaba dormir. ¿No eran datos suficientes? Y si lo eran ¿Por qué Sherlock no había atado cabos para notarse enamorado del rubio? John llego a creer que lo hacía a posta. Solo para estudiar su reacción.

Un día antes de tomar su vuelo, los chicos estaban ante un caso que era casi un siete. Pero ante un giro imprevisto de los hechos se convirtió en un nueve. Sherlock no había atendido un nueve en su vida. Eso le tenía muy exaltado, tanto que cuando John tomo sus maletas para dirigirse al aeropuerto, Sherlock le pregunto su destino.

-América, Sherlock. Hoy me mudo a California a proseguir con mis estudios. Me voy cuatro años, ¿Recuerdas?- Sherlock aún se veía confundido, mientras estaba en medio de un caso todo lo demás desaparecía.

-Vaya, cuando regreses trae leche. Esta por acabarse- comento, mientras proseguía a teclear en su computadora.

-Sherlock, me voy cuatro años- repitió- Creo que no esperaras tanto tiempo a que te traiga leche.- suspiro al notar que no le había prestado atención. Una idea se le cruzo por la mente, arriesgada, idiota pero totalmente necesaria. El corazón se le acelero, sentía mariposas en el estómago, las manos le sudaban- Sherlock, hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos. Esto… siento que… Bueno…- el moreno dirigió su mirada hacia él- Se me ha complicado mucho decidirme si irme o no.

-¿No querías ir a América? Es la mejor oportunidad que tendrás para recibir un título de especialista- el moreno parecía confundido otra vez, cambio el semblante cuando se percató el verdadero porque- Estas enamorado de alguien, ahora entiendo todos los signos. John, esa chica no debe ser un impedimento para tus logros, si lo es, deséchala. Sigues ahí parado, en verdad no quieres irte. ¿Por qué te vas?

-Porque quiero brindarle las comodidades que necesita, si es que me llega a aceptar. Un salario de médico general no cubriría esos gastos- John se preguntaba cómo es que todavía no se daba cuenta

-¿Hablaste con ella? Mientras tengan sus asuntos en paz no habrá problema…- regreso a su computadora

-Estoy hablando con esa persona en este instante- Sherlock se volteó a mirar hacia la habitación, echo un vistazo a la cocina.

-Solo estamos… Oh- recién lo captaba, palideció de repente mientras boqueaba, sin saber que decir, John pensó que lo había roto- John, tu… Pero… Nosotros…

La sonrisa del rubio no se hizo de esperar, notando que a pesar de todo Sherlock era humano. Se acercó a él, lentamente. Lo abrazo, pensando que en realidad la situación era muy triste, su primer y último abrazo. Estaba a la orilla del despeñadero, decidió dar el último paso adelante.

Seguía tartamudeando, incomprensiblemente, sin devolverle el gesto, seguía tan quieto como una tabla. John rozo sus labios contra los de él, estaban fríos, suaves, realmente agradables. Sintió una corriente viajar desde su boca hasta la punta de los pies. No era su primer beso, pero era mucho más mágico que ese. Decidió probar un poco más. Entreabrió la boca para saborearlo un poco, sabía que jamás olvidaría ese momento. Con la punta de la lengua delineo el contorno de los labios, que se abrieron dándole total permiso para explorar la boca, cosa que no fue desaprovechada.

Cuando sintió las manos de Sherlock, posarse detrás de su cuello, casi brinca de alegría. Para cuando se separaron, estaban en la cama con las ropas totalmente revueltas.

-Es bastante cobarde de tu parte, John. No pensé que fueras así- comento Sherlock, estabilizando su respiración.

-No entiendo lo que dices- replico el otro, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, maldijo un poco la diferencia de alturas

-Besarme e irte por cuatro años

-Volveré para navidad y terminare mis estudios en tres- contesto- Me gustas, Sherlock

-Lo dejaste demasiado claro hace unos momentos

-Ya, pero me gusta que estés consciente de ello. No es algo pasajero, Te quiero. Me voy para conseguir un buen trabajo, ayudarte en los casos y conseguirnos un departamento a prueba de fuego- ambos sonrieron ante esto, recordando la pared negruzca de la cocina.

-Entonces vete ya. Si pierdes el vuelo, tu madre nos matara. Bueno especialmente a mí, y sin mí, no habría como resaltar que ella es la culpable de todo. Además de que Londres estaría acabada. Por cierto me cobrare esta distracción del caso, tenlo por seguro.

Se levantaron, con una sonrisa en la cara. Tomados de la mano, se despidió del moreno, atrayéndolo para otro beso. Tomo sus maletas y partió. Sherlock lo observo irse, volviendo a su caso.

* * *

Tomatazos, piedrazos y anexos, favor de comentarlos aqui en la cajita de abajo.

Bien, otro capitulo. Creo que no hay mucho que comentar de este. Excepto que al fin estan juntos. Yeah!

Como siempre gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs y seguir esta historia.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la adaptación mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Adevertencias: Es el primer Omegaverse que hago, y resulto tener menos omegaverse de lo normal. Ese era el plan. Espero que funcione y les agrade.

* * *

 **Tonigth, tonigth**

Cuando John regreso a su casa para Navidad, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sherlock estaba en el aeropuerto. Esperándolo.

-Tu madre me obligo a venir por ti, a traerte el auto. Está preparando una cena especial- rodo los ojos- Como si la navidad no conllevara una cena especial de por sí. Sé que me hecho para que no estuviera rondándola tratando de rellenar el pavo con un aceite especial, para dormirlos al primer bocado.

-También te extrañe, Sherlock- comento, dándole un beso, ligero que fue correspondido, pero no llegaron a profundizarlo. Sherlock no era de demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Se habían escrito bastante, más bien, John le mandaba largos correos comentando sus actividades escolares, algunas veces le enviaba algunas fotos. El moreno respondía, si bien le iba, con hasta tres frases.

" _John, la gente se ha vuelto mas estúpida. Tengo la esperanza de que no sea un nuevo virus"_

" _John, han integrado a una chica a Scotland Yard. Esta ciudad ha caído en la miseria. Es un tipo nuevo de idiotez"_

 _"John, también Anderson se integró al departamento. Creo que estoy por volverme loco"_

 _"John, esa foto que me mandaste es interesante. ¿Sabe el director que el bibliotecario distribuye cocaína a los estudiantes?"_

La mayor parte de las veces no entendía como podía obtener tantos datos de una sola imagen. "Ves pero no observas" seria la respuesta que recibiría si preguntaba. No sabía cómo acusar al bibliotecario de algo así, sin pruebas, al comentárselo a Sherlock este le respondió con el correo más largo y detallado que había recibido hasta el momento.

La acusación procedió positivamente, descubriendo una amplia red de narcotráfico dentro del estado Eileen recomendó a su hijo que no se metiera en asuntos de esa índole, sobre todo porque estaba solo y no tenía el bastón para defenderse. Ni el arma.

John había dejado de usar el bastón permanentemente desde que Sherlock se había mudado al departamento junto al suyo. Hasta tenía una masa muscular mayor, que evitaba cualquier signo de deterioro. Creía que la adrenalina y Sherlock eran los responsables de eso, estaba casi en lo correcto.

Después de esa ocasión solía mandarle fotos de sí mismo o de su habitación.

El trayecto a la casa de sus padres, fue como un respiro de aire fresco cuando llegas mucho tiempo buceando. Ya que el moreno se encontraba refunfuñando acerca de lo mal que se encontraba la policía y de lo poco que le dejaban participar desde hacía un mes, con el cambio de detective en jefe. Estaba seguro de que sería convocado, como si pudiesen hacer algo sin su ayuda.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre le abrazo entusiasta, su padre también lo abrazo aunque sin llegar a exprimirlo como Eileen.

La señora Watson no era como las demás mujeres, a Sherlock no le extraño que se diera cuenta de su relación en cuanto se sentaron a la mesa. Además de que John era terriblemente obvio, le lanzaba miradas enamoradas.

John regreso a América, el día de año nuevo. Sus padres le despidieron en el aeropuerto como la primera vez, aunque ahora el moreno también estaba ahí. Se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, al tener una familia que aceptara a Sherlock.

Poco antes de graduarse y recibir su título de traumatólogo, sucedió algo que no estaba en planes de nadie. Ni siquiera Sherlock se había percatado de ello.

El moreno llevaba casi tres meses sin que el detective inspector Stevenson lo llamara. Tres meses insoportables. Su departamento era una ruina, la casera estaba a punto de correrlo, tenía muchas cosas toxicas en el refrigerador, algunas partes humanas en la mesa pero nada de eso le había molestado tanto como el hecho de que el colchón fuera solo un recuerdo, porque lo utilizaba para hacerle crecer al menos seis tipos de hongos diferentes encima.

El día en que la señora Potter, se decidió en correr a ese salvaje de sus departamentos, un sujeto vestido de traje y con sombrilla en mano, le entrego un cheque cubriendo todos los desperfectos y además con un bono por su paciencia. La casera casi se va de espaldas, al ver la cifra que ostentaba el papel entre sus manos.

Muy contenta, después de comprobar que el cheque tenía fondos, decidió mantener a su inquilino ahí. Sin embargo no había cifra que la convenciera de seguirle alquilando el cuarto, cuando leyó las noticias, esa mañana.

-Tienes exactamente 3 horas para desalojar esta habitación. Y no me hagas llamar a la policía- decreto cerrando de un portazo.

Sherlock que ya se esperaba algo así, dio por perdidos sus experimentos en el colchón, los del frigorífico y los del lavabo. No se iba a llevar nada, a excepción de sus trajes, libros y su inseparable bufanda azul. Solo habían pasados escasos 20 minutos cuando, volvieron a tocar la puerta. Decidió no abrir, no le pensaba dar ningún tipo de gusto a la loca que tenía por casera.

-Sherlock, soy Eileen. ¿Puedo pasar?- Sherlock se levantó de un salto para abrir. Eileen siempre parecía dispuesta a dar pelea. Ese día vestía su vestido azul militar, zapatos de tacón de ajuga y un sombrero a juego. Le parecía excesivo para una visita sorpresa, el maquillaje y lo tenso de sus hombros significaba problemas.

-¿Le paso algo a John?

-No querido, ya sé que no acostumbras a leer las noticias tan temprano, pero…- le dio el periódico que traía apretado bajo el brazo- debes leer esto.

En la página principal, estaba su foto, la que en algún caso con John le habían tomado, llamándolo la sensación juvenil. Aunque no era nada más alejado de la verdad. Pero debajo de esa foto, está el encabezado. Nunca creyó que leer algo en las noticias locales le causaría otra reacción diferente a la risa.

" _El fenómeno juvenil, resulto ser realmente un fenómeno"_

El titulo era ridículo, propio de la redacción y de los editores. Pero se desglosaba con lujo de detalles como él, era un omega defectuoso, como su sistema se había arruinado a base de consumir inmunosupresores de su propia autoría. Le denigraban y machacaban con todo lo que tenían. Describían sus celos como si fuera un depredador, como si lo hiciera con cualquier cosa que se mantuviera quieta cinco segundos.

Lo peor, comentaban el gran error de Scotland Yard al pedir la ayuda de tal fenómeno, presumiendo que él podría ser el autor de varios crímenes.

-No te van a mantener preso, de eso me encargo yo- como por invocación, las autoridades llegaron al departamento, con una orden de arresto contra Sherlock Holmes. El chico se dejó llevar dócilmente mientras la señora Watson caminaba detrás de él, siguió a las patrullas en su auto.

Cuando le dejaron verle, iba acompañada del mejor abogado de Reino Unido. El sujeto era maravilloso, porque a él le importaba un carajo la casta de su defendido mientras este le pagara lo acordado. Minutos después Mycroft llego.

-Señora Watson, un placer conocerla- la mujer estrecho la mano del sujeto, sin quitarle la vista de encima al moreno- Se ha empeñado a defender a mi hermano a capa y espada, lo cual es muy noble de su parte, sin embargo no será necesario, me hare cargo desde ahora.

-No- respondieron al mismo tiempo el moreno y la mujer- Me encargare de esto, señor Holmes. Algo de esta índole solo pudo salir de alguien cercano a la familia, así que tiene fugas de información. No voy a dejar que un descuido tan grande de su parte afecte a _mi_ hijo.

-Sherlock no es su hijo

-Obviamente lo sabe, Mycroft. Es en sentido figurado, tonto- respondió Sherlock, la primera frase completa que había dicho desde que lo sacaron de su departamento.

-No crea que no sé quién es usted Eileen Carter, por muy minucioso que haya sido su marido para desaparecer cualquier registro sobre usted, quedan huellas. Cosas imborrables. No piense que este caso es parecido al suyo, porque no es así. Acusan a Sherlock de homicida, sociópata y antisocial. No de ser un omega incompleto.

-¿Me cree estúpida, Mycroft Holmes? No crea que estoy aquí por una empatía de omega y de lo mal que nos ha tratado la sociedad. El chico no necesita la lastima de nadie, mucho menos de usted. No estoy aquí para darle apoyo moral si es lo que piensa. Tengo en mi poder todas las pruebas necesarias para que sea exonerado. Ahora si me disculpa, no puede hablar con el acusado.- La mano derecha del gobierno británico sonrió, pero esta vez con sinceridad.

-Te has conseguido aliados poderosos, Sherlock- dijo mientas se acomodaba el traje y se quitaba alguna pelusa imaginaria- Enhorabuena- aunque la mayor parte de lo que él decía, sonaba sarcástico.

Lo más difícil del caso, no fue que retiraran los cargos que le imponían al moreno ni el hecho de que todos lo acusaran de ser un omega, de suplantar a un beta para adquirir su título de físico, ni siquiera el hecho de que los conservadores, un grupo bastante grande, le arrojara piedras y trataran de lincharlo. Lo complicado del asunto fue, que por todo ese alboroto, Scotland Yard, lo tratara como escoria. No le pedían ayuda con ningún caso. Preferían no resolverlos a tener a uno de su "calaña" respirando sobre la escena del crimen.

Ese fue un golpe duro para Sherlock. Tuvo que mudarse con los Watson, porque nadie estaba dispuesto rentarle un departamento.

Eileen, le aconsejo que se mantuviera ocupado con sus experimentos, que había salvado del cuarto donde rentaba. Pero eso solo le tenía ocupado media hora por día y teniendo en cuenta que no dormía mucho, Sherlock Holmes estaba al borde del aburrimiento.

Trato de ver la televisión, pero los programas eran estúpidos. Trato de jugar _Clue®_ con Eileen pero arrojo el juego a la basura cuando noto que el personaje muerto no podía suicidarse, que era la única opción viable. Cuando encontró el arma de John, se puso a practicar tiro, con los jarrones de la señora Watson, a quien casi le da un infarto. Lo amenazó con hacerle lavar los platos si seguía comportándose de esa manera.

Acabo su curso por correspondencia, aunque era realmente estúpido hacerlo de esa manera cuando tenían medios electrónicos más sofisticados. Aunque en la escuela le dijeron que de esa manera no se tendrían registros de lo sucedido.

Pudo ostentar su título en la sala de los Watson. Eileen estaba orgullosa, al igual que Henry. El señor Watson, no entendía muy bien la situación, los cargos presentados ante el chico y esas cosas. Él no era hombre de política, sino de negocios. Pero dio todos los fondos necesarios que pidió su mujer. Lo único que le molestaba era ver al chico con un taparrabos hecho de sus hermosas cortinas, ¿No podía ocupar sus sabanas? O ¿La alfombra persa? Estaba seguro de que le mandaría a fabricar uno con seda morada si dejaba sus cortinas en paz.

Eileen le riño, diciendo que estaba pasando una etapa difícil, estaba lidiando con ello como podía, pero cuando se le pasara, sus cortinas estarían de vuelta a donde pertenecían.

John llego cuatro meses después de las acusaciones, se enteró de todo. No podía dejar botados sus estudios estando a tan poco de terminar. Pero ayudo a su madre a distancia. Proveyéndola de fotos, documentos y demás cosas que necesito para exonerar al chico. Sabía lo que se encontraría al llegar, y estaba dispuesto a defender al moreno con uñas y dientes.

Sin embargo al llevar a su casa, no encontró lo que esperaba.

Su padre y Sherlock luchando.

Más bien, su padre enseñándole esgrima a Sherlock.

-Fue la única manera que encontró tu padre para que dejara de utilizar sus cortinas como túnicas romanas- le explico su madre en el marco de la puerta del salón.- Ha mejorado bastante, lleva un mes practicando. La señora Robinson ha accedido a enseñarle a bailar. Sherlock está entusiasmado.- su madre era bastante buena leyendo las expresiones del moreno. Pero no podía sosegarlo, de eso solo John era capaz.

-¿No ha recaído en…?- John no necesitaba decir más, su madre le entendía a la perfección

-Trató, tenía una jeringuilla escondida en las costuras de su saco. Lo amenace con quemar todos sus experimentos. Los hongos vas prosperando.- el rubio adoraba a sus padres, quienes aguantaban a su compañero con tanta entereza.

Sherlock en ese momento desarmo a Henry, haciendo que la espada cayera a los pies del rubio. Se saludaron, y procedieron a quitarse las caretas.

-Hola, John- saludo su padre, mientras Sherlock lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, desnudándose ante todos. Busco su ropa para poder, estar decente. John devolvió el saludo, abrazando a su progenitor.

-John- saludo el moreno en cuanto estuvo vestido correctamente. Camisa de seda morada, pantalones negros y un saco del mismo color.

-Regrese a casa- comento John hacia el moreno. Abrazándolo- Discúlpame por no estar cuando me necesitaste- los padres del chico despejaron la sala, dándoles un poco de intimidad.

-Sé que tú le diste las pruebas a Eileen. Estuviste, aunque no físicamente- el rubio notaba tenso a su novio. Incomodo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sabias que era un omega incompleto- acuso- Lo oliste. Tú lo sabias y aun así, aquí estas.

-Lo note, pero tu aroma es demasiado tenue. No estaba seguro. Además, ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?- pregunto el rubio bastante confundido

-No puedo procrear. No puedo darte hijos.- contesto furioso- Sé que quieres tener hijos, una gran familia feliz. No vas a obtener eso conmigo.

-¿Cuándo te he dicho que quiero tener hijos?- pregunto John, no recordaba siquiera haber insinuado nada.- ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?

-Te he visto John. Te observo. Tu cara se ilumina cuando ves a un mocoso. Se forma una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro cuando ves a una familia con hijos. No me creas a tu nivel.- esto último debió calar en el rubio. Si no fuera por como temblaba el moreno, hasta parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-Para tener el mayor coeficiente intelectual de Londres, eres bastante obtuso- dijo abrazándolo. El moreno se removió incomodo, John lo apretó más contra sí.- No me emociono por tener hijos. La sonrisa bobalicona, como le dices, es producto de ver a un niño sano. Sin unas piernas defectuosas que le impidan el movimiento, sin que lo discriminen o lo molesten por ser un alfa que no puede valerse por sí mismo.- lo sintió relajarse, y rodearlo con los brazos- Sé que no trasmitiré directamente la enfermedad a mis hijos, pero tal vez alguno de mis descendientes lo tendrá. No quiero que sufran como yo.

No fue la peor infancia del mundo, porque tengo una madre maravillosa, que se esforzó en que no cortaran mis piernas, en que fueran los suficientemente resistentes para asistir a la escuela. Que consiguió un auto modificado para que pudiera manejarlo, que dio su consentimiento para que un loco me hiciera correr por Londres detrás de él. Sé que algo me has hecho, la masa muscular de mis piernas aumentó, en vez de disminuir como en cualquier otra persona con la enfermedad.

Sé que les debo mucho a los dos. Soy afortunado de tenerlos en mi vida. ¿Y que si no podemos tener hijos? Tal vez haya afuera un niño o niña que necesite un par de padres amorosos para que le cuiden, como mi madre hizo conmigo. Nosotros podremos cuidar de ese niño.- Sherlock lo aferraba fuertemente, por un momento pensó que tal vez estuviera llorando. Pero cuando volteo a mirarlo, una sonrisa casi cegadora estaba pintada en la cara de su amor.

-Además de que podemos ahorrarnos los preservativos y los supresores de celo.- comento Sherlock haciendo ruborizar al rubio- Por todos los científicos del mundo, eres doctor. ¿Cómo es posible que te avergüence hablar de sexo?

-¿Quién dice que es vergüenza? De hecho, ya tengo un departamento. Podemos mudarnos hoy mismo y veras lo que es la vergüenza, Sherlock- el moreno se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. Pero John podía oír los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Podía oler un inconfundible aroma de excitación. Lo pego más a su cuerpo.- Vamos a comer antes de que mi madre nos encuentre en pleno acto en la sala. Nos haría lavar la alfombra con un cepillo de dientes…

* * *

Y si, así acaba este capitulo. Quejas, sugerencias, preguntas en la caja de reviews por favor :D

Fue muy cortito, pero mañana subiré la ultima parte y un delicioso(? extra.

Tal vez me anime a hacer oro extra, pero eso dependera de la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenga.

Como siempre gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs, o seguir esta historia. Un beso a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la adaptación mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Adevertencias: Es el primer Omegaverse que hago, y resulto tener menos omegaverse de lo normal. Ese era el plan. Espero que funcione y les agrade.

* * *

 **Perfect**

Que estuvieron a nada de que la casera los corriera, en cuanto vio a Sherlock, era de esperar. Pero cuando el moreno le dijo que su sobrino estaba robándole las joyas y además al marido, bueno, los acepto como a sus propios hijos.

Lo cual favoreció mucho a la estancia de ambos en el lugar. Sherlock hacia explosiones de vez en cuando, o baleaba el techo cuando estaba aburrido. John tuvo que dejar el arma al cuidado de su madre. Pero la adorable señora Hudson, solo les decía que lo cobraría del alquiler, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Agradecida de que le hubiese quitado a su horroroso marido de encima, el cual vivía a las expensas de la mujer.

John tenía bastante trabajo en el hospital. Algunas veces tenía turnos dobles y hasta triples. Pero también se podía dar el lujo de descansar una semana, o dos. Sherlock seguía con sus entrenamientos de esgrima, baile, defensa personal y tiro mientras que sus experimentos ocupaban otro de los pisos que rentaban, pero aun así, tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Hasta que cayó en manos del departamento de policía un caso, bastante complicado, sobre todo cuando la única testigo era una niña de cuatro años que no entendía palabra y además tenía en su poder una libreta de la cual tampoco entendían nada.

Cuando John recibió la llamada de Greg Lestrade, pensó que era una reunión para beber y ponerse al día de sus vidas, pero cuando pregunto por Sherlock, se extrañó. Cuando Lestrade le informo que era el detective en jefe del nuevo departamento de Scotland Yard, su sonrisa se ancho a lo indecible.

Gregory Lestrade, no había tratado mucho con el moreno, solo las veces que llegaba con John y aun así, le parecía algo irritante, solo le escucho decir una frase. No le agradaba que le llamaran incompetente ni mucho menos idiota, pero sabía de la reputación de Sherlock, tanto de la parte buena como la mala. Sabía que le necesitaba, contra todos sus principios lo localizo a través de John, si alguien sabia de él, era el rubio.

Cuando Sherlock se presentó en la comandancia, estuvo a punto de golpearse por ser tan idiota. El aire de superioridad casi le asfixiaba, pero detrás del moreno estaba John, al menos 20 centímetros más bajo que el otro, pero con una presencia que se imponía ante cualquiera, aun recordaba el incidente con Grant casi 10 años atrás.

John era doctor, así que también seria de utilidad, declaro el moreno.

La chiquilla se aterro al verlos. Pero la sonrisa bondadosa de John así como su tacto amable, le hicieron prenderse de él. Comenzó a hablarle, aunque el rubio poco o nada entendió, le susurro que todo estaría bien. Sherlock lo entendió, o al menos una parte. Era un dialecto perdido de un pueblo de los Himalaya, con tanto tiempo libre había estudiado muchas cosas. Reviso el cuaderno, que tenía un raro código, mezclaba el chino, hebreo y algo egipcio.

El reto que tenía consigo le emocionaba.

Informo que la chiquilla tenía hambre, quería darse un baño y dormir en su cama. Sherlock, pacientemente explico que le traerían comida pero no podría dormir en su cama, la niña rompió a llorar cuando Sally Donovan trato de cargarla. Pero John no podía quedarse con la niña, tenía una cirugía esa noche, solo había ido a dejar a su pareja a la estación. El rubio pidió unas hojas y crayones, cuando se las trajeron, pinto una carita feliz en una y se la coloco en el pecho al moreno. Tratando de comunicarle que también era un amigo.

Dibujo otras más, para colocárselas a Lestrade y Donovan, pero la niña dibujo una carita enojada y se la paso. Quería que Sally se la pusiera. Para todos quedo claro que no la quería. John comunico al detective inspector que ellos se harían cargo de la niña, debido a que Sherlock era el único que podía entenderla, además de que parecía muy incómoda en el lugar.

Con algo de resistencia, acepto. Parecía lo mejor, Donovan trato de contradecir la decisión de su jefe, diciendo que el _fenómeno_ podía hacerle algo. Su reputación le precedía.

John no iba a aceptar algo así. Estaba desplegando su dominio alfa, cuando el moreno le toco del hombro, la niña se había dormido. Sherlock no pensaba cargar con ella todo el camino, John miro su reloj, le daría tiempo suficiente para dejarlos en casa e ir al trabajo. Le dirigió una mirada intencionada a Lestrade, después intercambiaría unas palabras con él.

El detective suspiro. Resultaría muy pesado trabajar con el moreno, pero por causas diferentes.

Pasaron los días, el caso era un nueve. La niña resulto ser clave en el caso. Intentaron secuestrarla, pero Sherlock la defendió muy bien, las clases que había recibido no las tomó en vano. John tuvo que hacerse de su arma de nuevo.

Resulto ser una red de narcotráfico bastante extensa. La madre de la niña, era amante de uno de los líderes de la banda, pero previniéndose ante todo, la mujer dejo a su hija en Londres, donde había oído rumores de un detective tan bueno, que descubriría todo. Vengando su muerte.

Sherlock elogio la inteligencia de la mujer. Restregando a todos, que una mujer muerta tenía más capacidad cerebral que todos los miembros vivos del escuadrón.

Cuando la mayor parte de los integrantes fueron capturados, quedo el problema de la niña. No tenía familiares cercanos, estaba registrada en Londres, por lo que la pondrían en una casa de acogida. John se había encariñado con ella y viceversa.

Sherlock comprendió que ella era la chiquilla que había presagiado John. La que necesitaría padres amorosos, además la criatura le agradaba, era bastante inteligente, ya que despreciaba a Donovan y Anderson. Decidieron adoptarla.

Algo complicado tomando en cuenta sus antecedentes, y que no estaban casados legalmente.

Organizaron una boda rápida. Eileen se dio tiempo para localizar a los padres del moreno. Cosa que no le agrado tanto a si yerno. Cuando mamá y papá Holmes arribaron a la casa Watson, Sherlock estaba sonrojado. Le avergonzaban sus padres, tan comunes, tan simples. Eileen lo abofeteo.

-No te avergüences de ellos, Sherlock. ¿De dónde crees que obtuviste ese intelecto? ¿De los extraterrestres? Sin ellos, tu no estarías aquí ahora- le dijo con un tono que no admitía replicas. Los señores Holmes estaban asombrados, no tanto de la bofetada que su hijo recibió, sino porque su hijo, les había saludado con un abrazo. Desde ese día, ambas mujeres eran buenas amigas.

La ceremonia, se organizó en la casa de campo de los Watson. Justo después de los trámites legales, adoptaron a Molly, nombre que la niña repetía constantemente, su nombre; ya que en el acta de nacimiento de la niña, estaba escrito un nombre que ni la niña podía pronunciar bien.

Cada navidad, la celebraban en la casa de los Watson, algunas veces Eileen lograba amenazar a Mycroft de que asistiera. Año nuevo, lo celebraban en casa de los Holmes, con la señora Hudson incluida, además de Lestrade.

Molly lucia bastante bien a cuidado de esos dos, pensó Greg. Esperaba encontrar una pareja que se acoplara tan bien, como lo hacían Sherlock y John, quienes a pesar de sus diferencias, sus horarios, Sherlock ahora era reclutado con más frecuencia en el departamento y las manías del moreno. Mantenían la misma mirada que les vio compartir la primera mañana juntos, cuando se saludaron en el salón de química, con el señor Thomson.

* * *

Bueno, había dicho que era un capitulo cortito. Bastante cortito, en un momento subo el extra. También le subiré la clasificación. ¿Saben que significa eso? Si, Hard. O un intento de ello. El lemmon no me queda tan bien como el normal. Disculpen.


	6. Extra

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la adaptación mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Adevertencias: Es el primer Omegaverse que hago, y resulto tener menos omegaverse de lo normal. Ese era el plan. Espero que funcione y les agrade.

* * *

 **Mayonaise**

John estaba nervioso. Odiaba esa sensación. Se suponía que como médico calificado, debía tener cierto temple y no debían temblarle las manos. Pues se equivocaban. Se sentía gelatina humana.

Sherlock tenía razón en cuanto a que le avergonzaba hablar de sexo. Pero era sexo con el ser más perfecto del universo. No quería que viera sus piernas. Sabía que era algo estúpido, si llevaba tanto tiempo aplicándole lo que fuera que le estaba ayudando a recuperar su masa muscular, las habría visto un sinfín de veces. Pero no con su consentimiento, no mientras él estaba consiente.

Sus piernas seguían siendo huesudas, aunque no tanto como cuando era niño. Sus rodillas parecían capaces de atravesar a alguien.

Pero Sherlock estaba ahí, agitado, sudoroso, gimiente, debajo suyo. Debía continuar. Debía vencer sus miedos.

-Podemos apagar las luces si quieres, John- aun cuando su respiración era agitada, sus frases sonaban tan normales, le estaba transmitiendo seguridad, confianza pero más importante que todo eso, amor.

¿Qué importaba si le miraba las piernas? Sherlock había visto su alma, el aspecto físico era lo de menos.

Volvió a besarlo, recorriendo lentamente su costado. Bajando hasta _esa_ zona.

Rodeo con sus dedos la dureza del moreno, moviendo rítmicamente su bajo _, abajo, arriba_. Rompió el beso para que su lengua tomara el lugar de su mano.

Lo engullo por completo, provocando que su compañero se arqueara. Lo torturo lentamente. Su lengua recorría toda su longitud, mientras que su mano se abría paso entre sus nalgas. Estaba húmedo.

Ese hecho le sorprendió. Pero decidió dejar el tema para después. En ese preciso momento las manos de Sherlock le jalaban el cabello, ya que había introducido un dedo en él. Vacilante, despacio, para prepararlo para algo mucho más fuerte.

Cuando un segundo dedo hizo compañía al primero, Sherlock gimió sonoramente. Cuando el tercero estuvo dentro, el moreno estaba a punto de suplicar. John lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Por eso se separó, saco sus dedos despacio.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto, ante la mirada enojada y el jalón que le dio el moreno para pegarlo a sí, supo que estaba de más hablar. Empezó a introducirse despacio, muy lentamente. Pero Sherlock parecía estar en desacuerdo ante esas precauciones, ya que enterró sus dedos en los glúteos del rubio, instándolo a algo mucho más rápido y profundo.

Ahora si ambos gemían al unísono. Las carnes chocaban entre sí. John tendría muy rasguñada la espalda al otro día, no le importaría eso. No cuando por fin, podía reclamar a Sherlock como suyo.

Una, dos, tres estocadas más bastaron para hacer que el moreno se corriera. Pero no dejo de moverse, no cuando sabía que podía obtener otro orgasmo. Y John estuvo dispuesto a complacerlo. Al no estar motivados por el olor característico del celo, el nudo de John no bajaría, no aprisionaría a su pareja, dejándolo a su merced. Así que podían disfrutar de eso, muchas otras veces sin que afectara sus trabajos o deberes.

Cuando el segundo orgasmo golpeo a Sherlock, quien aún no se recuperaba del primero, John supo que estaba en su límite. Aumento el ritmo y la profundidad, para terminar él también.

-Eso ha sido genial…- dijo John cuando por fin pudo hablar- Sherlock, pensé… que tu… bueno…

-¿Qué no podía lubricarme como un omega normal?- John sintió enrojecer- Bueno, lo único diferente que tengo a un omega normal, es que no tengo matriz. Por ende, mis celos son mínimos. Supongo que fue durante uno de ellos que me descubriste…

-Sí, lo note. Pero era demasiado leve.- contesto el rubio acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio- Podría haber sido un omega a seis kilómetros de ahí, uno que apenas presentaba síntomas. Me sorprendí al ver que eras tú. Hasta creí que las jeringas que tenías en tu cuarto eran supresores. Pero el olor de la cocaína era inconfundible.

-Tu madre destruyo la última de mis jeringas. Había puesto ese hecho en lo más profundo de mi Palacio mental. Casi me quema las manos, cuando la vio. Eso me lleva a otro hecho. ¿Tú sabias que no es tu madre biológica?

-Claro, el aroma es diferente. Recuerdo el aroma de mi progenitora. Y no es el de mi madre.- respondió el chico sin darle la mayor importancia. Noto que había metido la pata cuando vio los ojos del moreno.

-Recuerdas olores de tu primer año. Eso es increíble. ¿Qué otras olores…?- fue silenciado por un beso.

-Lo discutiremos después, no más charla post-sexo…- dijo John cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien- acepto Sherlock, descubriendo las piernas del rubio. Saco un bote de la cómoda y comenzó a aplicar una cantidad bastante generosa del algo que parecía crema, sin embargo no tenía un olor característico. Por eso le había costado mucho a John, descubrir ese hecho.

El rubio alzo una ceja.

-Quiero hacerlo de pie- respondió el moreno como si eso explicara todos los misterios del mundo- He encontrado ciertas posiciones que rozan perfectamente los puntos erógenos de…

John no siguió escuchando, poniéndose una almohada en la cara. Había creado a un monstruo. El mismo seguía ejercitándose para poder hacer posiciones que había leído en el Kama Sutra. Pero Sherlock quien parecía tan ajeno a ese mundo, le hacía sonrojar ante la mención de ese tipo de cosas.

-… Nunca me llamo la atención el sexo, no hasta que lo insinuaste- continuaba recitando- Además para ser virgen eres muy resistente y hábil, cuando tengas suficiente experiencia…

Si, en verdad John H. Watson, había creado a un monstruo. Escondió la sonrisa detrás de la almohada. No le importaba mientras ese monstruo fuera Sherlock.

* * *

Este extra se sitúa entre el capitulo 4 y 5. Ja, para ser un omegaverse que no tuviera sexo, bueno, no podía llamarse omegaverse. He dicho.

¿Que bien? ¿Mal? ¿Quieren colgarme de un árbol? (?

Bueno, este es el final, final. Es posible que haga otro extra explicando quien difundió la información de Sherlock, aunque espero que se lo imaginen. Y como lo capturaron.

Bien, como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs y seguir esta historia.

Hasta la proxima.


	7. Extra 2

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la adaptación mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Adevertencias: Es el primer Omegaverse que hago, y resulto tener menos omegaverse de lo normal. Ese era el plan. Espero que funcione y les agrade.

* * *

 **Zero**

Mycroft Holmes no contrataba a nadie para cuidar su casa que no fuera de su completa confianza, por eso tenía bastante tiempo que no dejaba entrar a su casa a nadie que no fuera Anthea, ni siquiera el equipo de seguridad llegaba a poder pasar a los interiores de la morada, ya que tenía la firme creencia de que si pasaban, sería igual que admitir que era una panda de inútiles.

Fue por ello que se molestó cuando oyó decir a Eileen que tenía fugas de información y peor aún que era alguien cercano a la familia. Decidió hacer una inspección a fondo de su personal, no por creer lo que la mujer había dicho sino para demostrarle lo contrario.

Al ser parte del gobierno británico hacia una minuciosa inspección a cada persona que decidía pedir empleo, así fueran de la limpieza o llegaran como técnicos a arreglar algún desperfecto, le importaba un penique que fueran alfas, los status de las personas eran de ínfima importancia, sobre todo cuando la mayoría se valía de ello para hacer fraudes y crimines, nada de eso pasaría mientras estuviera él al mando.

Solo había un nuevo ingreso en los últimos seis meses, Rupert Grant, un beta inofensivo, no tenía antecedentes penales, tampoco poseía calificaciones sorprendentes, era totalmente un cero a la izquierda. Mycroft se apretó ligeramente el ceño, suspirando derrotado. Alguien así de inofensivo era invisible ante los demás, podría robar un banco y nadie le recordaría, esos eran los peligrosos.

El único detalle que sobresalía en el expediente de Grant, era su hermano Huge, quien había asistido a la misma escuela que su hermano y John. La conexión era bastante obvia y por esa razón la había dejado pasar, la gente era tan estúpida.

No le sería difícil encontrar a los hermanos Grant, pero también quería saber que tan lejos querían llegar, sus razones eran infantiles y por ello mismo les daría una lección adecuada a su mentalidad. Sabía que por ello al menos John, le estaría agradecido.

Sin embargo no hubo más movimiento de parte de ellos, no refutaron la decisión de la corte cuando encontraron inocente de los cargos a Sherlock, tampoco apoyaron a la multitud enardecida cuando trataron de linchar a su hermano, que si no fuera por el equipo de seguridad que había contratado la señora Watson, lo hubiesen logrado. No movieron un solo dedo, porque sabían que lo que realmente afectaba al moreno no era la presión social ni siquiera el intento de asesinato, sino lo que realmente fue motivo de victoria era que no le dejaron cabida en la resolución de más casos con Scotland Yard.

Vieron desde las sombras como el chico se consumía poco a poco. Sin casos, sin un lugar donde vivir, sin ser aceptado en la escuela, al borde del suicidio por aburrimiento. La venganza era bastante dulce, o al menos eso creyeron hasta que fueron apresados por la gente de Mycroft Holmes.

Estaban fuera de la casa de los Watson, tratando de tomar una foto de Sherlock envuelto en las cortinas de la cocina. Al menos así fue informado el mayor de los Holmes, quien tras un largo suspiro creyó que sería muy buena idea ir a reñir a su hermano, sabía que tenía derecho a aburrirse hasta deprimirse si era completamente necesario pero dejarse en ridículo a la vista de todos, bueno, eso ya era excesivo hasta para los estándares que tenia de él. Solo esperaba que cuando llegara el rubio, este fuera capaz de hacer entrar en razón al moreno.

-Me sorprende que se creyeran los suficientemente listos como para salir inmunes de esta situación- comento Mycroft a la descuidada, cuando por fin los tuvo delante- Antes de que sigan suponiendo que no hay cargos de los cuales les pueda acusar, deben saber que _Yo soy la ley_ \- comento con una de sus típicas sonrisas- No dejare pasar algo así, no cuando la integridad de mi hermano puede afectarme de manera tan directa…

-Tu hermano es escoria…- dijo con voz ronca el menor

-Puede llegar a ser un incordio- acepto el pelirrojo- Pero madre estaría furiosa si algo le llegara a pasar. He podido alejar todo esto de sus oídos, así que por ello tendré un poco de clemencia con ustedes.

-Pero no nos interesa- acoto el mayor de los recluidos- Sin embargo a John Watson parece que sí, ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarnos de ese idiota que con su gran amor?

-Da igual que nos arrestes, el daño ya está hecho. Esto solo puede seguir creciendo hasta engullirlo por completo. Una vez que este destruido, nosotros habremos ganado- Mycroft soltó una risa- ¿Estas demente?

-Tu subdesarrollado cerebro te está jugando una broma magnifica. Sherlock no se va a suicidar, no lograras tu cometido. A lo más, habrás causado daños por unas cuantas libras. Pero lo único que está asegurado, es que pagaras lo que has hecho. La molestia que me has causado, los recursos que utilice para encontrarte y para limpiar tu desastre. Y lo pagaras con sangre.

En verdad, Mycroft podía ser atemorizante cuando la situación lo requería. Pero jamás se mancharía las manos. Con una sonrisa salió de la sala de interrogatorio donde estaban teniendo la conversación. Pudo ver el terror en los ojos de sus víctimas, el terror psicológico era su especialidad. Se merecía una buena taza de té.

Decidió no actuar contra de ellos, al menos no tan pronto. Podrían serle de utilidad más adelante. Los encerró y los olvidó.

Tiempo después creyó hallarles utilidad. Serian el mejor regalo de bodas que les podrían dar los Watson-Holmes. Además de que no tendría que invertir una moneda en ello.

John estaba a la defensiva cuando su cuñado le dijo que les tenía un regalo de bodas. Nadie le podía culpar, el hermano de su esposo no le había una buena impresión en ninguna ocasión. Y le perdió la mínima confianza que le tenía cuando vio a los sujetos encerrados en la habitación, sobre todo porque conocía a uno de ellos.

-¿Grant?- pregunto el rubio mirando a su marido. El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Estos dos fueron los causantes del estigma social en que se convirtió mi hermano- comento Mycroft a los presentes- Así que están a su disposición. Al parecer te tienen cierta antipatía John. Por eso quisieron vengarse de ti a través de Sherlock. Con su permiso- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Dejándolos a merced de un par de psicópatas, o eso creyeron los hermanos Grant al ver la mirada del rubio- Por cierto, traten de no salpicar el techo, estamos cortos de personal de limpieza- advirtió el pelirrojo, regresando sus pasos. Les dirigió un último vistazo antes de perderse en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio conteniendo su ira. Quería obtener respuestas mientras ese par pudiera hablar. No se consideraba alguien violento, pero en ese momento su vista era en rojo.

-John, es bastante obvio. Maurice sigue resentido por la humillación que le causaste en la escuela hace diez años. Su objetivo de venganza fui yo, porque era la mejor manera de hacer que pagaras su vergüenza.

-Le causaste disfunción, maldito animal- grito el menor de los Grant- Arruinaste su vida…

-Espera… ¿Qué?- pregunto John. La incredulidad estaba pintada en los rostros de los recién casados mientras que Huge y su hermano tenían la sangre agolpada en la cara.- ¿Cómo? ¿Le cause disfunción eréctil? Por cierto, no se llama Maurice, es Huge- dijo a Sherlock, que de todas maneras le ignoro.

-Tu ataque de dominio alfa, hizo que perdiera el suyo. Está obligado a suprimir su status alfa hasta que tú le des permiso- comento Sherlock acercándose a mirarlo- Fascinante. Esta subyugado a ti, John. ¿Podemos llevarlo a casa para estudiarlo?- pregunto el moreno como si pidiera permiso para quedarse a un cachorro callejero.

-No nos vamos a llevar a un idiota a casa. No quiero que Molly te vea haciendo experimentos con él.- suspiro el rubio y dirigiéndose hacia Huge dijo- Si tan solo te hubieses acercado a mí, podría haberte librado de esto. Lamento lo que te paso, nunca fue mi intención… dañarte de ese modo. Pero de ninguna manera tolerare lo que hiciste con Sherlock. Tenías problemas conmigo, debías resolverlos conmigo. Agradece que no les parta la cara.- dijo dándose la vuelta- Espero que tu hermano te deje visitarlos de vez en cuando- le dijo a su marido, mientras este se resistía a dejarlos ahí.

-¿Nos vas a dejar aquí?- Rupert estaba atónito

-Se metieron con los Holmes- contesto John, encogiéndose de hombros- Carguen con las consecuencias

-No había mejor pareja para ti, John. Un alfa defectuoso para un omega defectuoso. Par de engendros. Pero bueno, no hay nada más repugnante que ese engendro. Fenómeno cuida bien de John- Huge rezumaba odio por cada poro. Sin embargo no fue lo único que broto de él cuándo John se le fue encima.

-Podría haber sido un buen experimento si John no lo hubiera dejado como pulpa- comento Sherlock a su hermano media hora después de que dejaron a los Grant en la misma habitación- Nunca pensé que cayeras en los sentimentalismos, Mycroft

-No fue sentimentalismo, no podía dejarlos sin un regalo, además era lo más barato que podía conseguir…

-Adoro tu aprecio. Gracias por la molestia de conseguirnos un regalo. Creo que Sherlock no lo disfruto- menciono John ante el intercambio de los hermanos. Estaba seguro de que debía existir una ley que impidiera que esos dos estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación.

-Lo disfrute John- respondió el moreno- Verte golpeándolo a puño limpio es una buena imagen para el sexo. Las feromonas que emanas en este momento son deliciosas, creo que podríamos intentar esa posición de…

-Alto- rugió Mycroft al entender las insinuaciones de su hermano- Fuera de aquí. No quiero sus fluidos en ninguna parte del edificio. El obsequio ha terminado.

John no pudo contener la risa, sabía que Sherlock solo lo había dicho para incomodar al otro. Pero decidió que no era buena idea comprobar que tan paciente podía llegar a ser su cuñado, además esperaba poder realizar esa posición que tenía en mente su marido. Lo tomo de la mano antes de salir medio corriendo del edificio.

* * *

Por fin tuve tiempo de escribir y subir el segundo extra. ¿Se lo imaginaban así? Jajaja, no tengo nada en contra de los Grant pero... me encanto escribir esto. ¿Soy muy sádica?

Por cierto, quiero participar en un rally que esta organizando el foro de I am Sherlocked, son equipos de 4, pero sigo sola... ¿Alguien se anima a participar conmigo? Tengo hasta el día de mañana para eso 5 de marzo de 2016. Si quieren mandenme un PM.

Gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs y seguir esta historia.

Nos leemos.


End file.
